Married Life
by RedTiff1994
Summary: The married life of Robin. Avatar X Various. Small One shots, the prompts being based off quotes the characters have said in the game. I'm not so good at summaries...Rated T, some sexual scenes may be present, but not much. The avatar is whatever you wish to see them as, but will be male or female based on who the one shot is with. Character death may also be included.
1. Chrom I -The Wind at my Back-

**Chrom I ~The Wind at my Back~**

* * *

"_You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world…just you and me."_

* * *

The new Exalt of Ylisse was not a subtle man that was for sure. When he was acting shifty and awkward, you just KNEW something was up and he was doing a bad job of hiding it.

And it was usually just a guessing game as to WHAT was bothering him. And Robin just about hated it.

* * *

Chrom's chief tactician pouted a little as she placed her hands upon her hips, spotting her 'lord' walking around nearby, oblivious to her presence. Now, she was just getting more and more annoyed by it all. He seemed to be purposely ignoring her whenever she tried to speak with him about anything. He'd stammer about something he needed to do and just rush off without another word.

"Chrom!"

"ACK!"

Yeah, that wasn't going to help him at all.

Robin stormed her way over to him, her cheeks puffed up (which Chrom found rather adorable, weirdly) and her arms folded under her breasts, quickly getting into his personal space, making sure he had no way out.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"E-Explain what?"

"Why you've been ignoring me for so long?"

"H-Have I? I apologize, Robin! I didn't mean to-!"

"Didn't mean to?! Oh Gods, Chrom, you're an idiot. I've been trying to talk to you for days about the strategies of our upcoming battle-"

"Yes, and I've been busy! I apologize, Robin, I really have to-" "Go? No, Chrom! What is so important that you won't talk to your chief strategist?!"

"Y-You see, umm…Well…Lissa…she…I got nothing."

"So you ARE avoiding me!"

Not good at hiding things, like I said. Chrom isn't a man of subtlety. He is a man of pure emotion and that's the only thing he can use to really communicate how he feels. So, when he tries to hide his feelings, it goes south VERY quickly.

"Gods, no! I haven't been avoiding you, per say…I've been…nervous, I guess!"

"What have you been nervous for?"

"W-Well…you're backing me into a corner here, Robin…"

"Of course I am! I want to know what's been making you so 'nervous' that you stopped wanting to talk to me!"

"Stopped wanting to-Robin, that's not what it is at all! I've wanted to talk to you for days! In fact, you're one of the people I ALWAYS want to talk to!"

It wasn't a surprise that Robin CLEARLY didn't believe him, raising her brow at the Exalt. Chrom had been like this since the death of his sister, forcing him into the position of Exalt…for a week, he was distant…but, after that, he seemed better and even more positive. He must have had a lot of thinking to do after her death and the defeat of Gangrel. But, for the past week or so, Chrom then just became distant to Robin. Everyone else got the same treatment as ever…

She was kind of jealous…

"R-Robing…Emm being gone…well, I've had to think about a lot of things. I've been thinking about the things she would want me to do. She'd want me to be happy…and, I do know ways to be happy. But…the problem is…I don't know how to do that…"

"What does this have to do with you ignoring me? We all had to think a lot after Emmeryn's death, but-"

"P-Please, hear me out! This…this is important and…I'm not sure I can hold back…"

"Umm…okay?"

This could only go well.

Chrom's breathing seemed to grow heavy as he face grew very red, worrying Robin. She tried raising her arms up to help the man, but he just waved her off, like he wasn't acting strange at all.

He looked into her eyes, showing pure determination. Cue more confusion for Robin as she just raised a brow.

"Robin, what makes me the happiest is you! After Emm died, I didn't think I could recover, but…thinking of you made me realize that I still had things to do in this world before I just let myself go like that!"

"Chrom, what are you-?"

"I'm not done!"

"O-Oh…"

Now was Robin's turn to feel flustered, her face slowly heating up as Chrom seemed to become more confident in his words.

"Emmeryn…would want me to be happy…but, to be happy, I'd have to be incredibly selfish. Would you hate me if I started being selfish?"

"Sometimes being selfish is something we all need to do. Even if it's just for a while."

"No, I…I hope I can be selfish for the rest of my life, if it means I can have the one thing that would make me the happiest man alive."

"Well…what would make you happy?"

At this point, Robin would have been DUMB to not realize where Chrom was going. Her face was just as red as his now as she fumbled with her coat sleeves, looking at anything other than Chrom, who seemed to take offense to this, trying his best to move into her eyesight again.

"Please, Robin. I need you to look me in the eye when I say this…"

"C-Chrom, please, I'm not sure this is-"

"Please!"

Oh Gods, he was getting loud and even he noticed it, wincing at his own voice, letting out a mumbled apology.

"C-Chrom…I think I know where you're going with this…"

"T-Then…is this all in vain? I-I promise, if you say no to anything I say, I don't mind! I'll stay as your friend! I-I mean…well…Robin…You're a smart woman…you've probably already realized that I'm in love with you. I'm…head over heels for you…and I have been for so long now. I knew you were special the first moment we fought side by side. I'm…I'm happy just to be by your side as a friend."

She was conflicted…Oh, so conflicted.

"Chrom-"

"Robin, I'm very sorry about all of this-!"

"Would you let me answer? You don't seem to want me to respond to you."

"I-I'm nervous…but that's pretty obvious, huh? Haha…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. Chrom…It looks like you've rambled on enough to have said your peace, so, I can't say anything like 'you don't know what you're talking about'…" Which was kind of sad, that would have been a good way out of this situation. "But…is this really what you want?"

"I know that this is what I've wanted to say for a while, Robin. I'm sorry it had to come out like this…I didn't really plan for anything. But I ended up avoiding you, just in case you reacted badly…"

"I wouldn't react badly. I'm honored that the Exalt of Ylisse would consider me good enough for him. But-"

"Don't say such things, Robin. You are perfect for any man. If you reject me, well…whoever you choose to be by your side as husband is a lucky man."

Well, she spoke the truth. She was honored that a man of such high standing would fall for her. She was just an amnesiac he found in a field. She didn't know if she was a commoner or if she had ANY high standing at all, wherever she came from.

She didn't know how to respond, except…with truth.

"Chrom, I…Would it be wise for you to be in a romantic relationship with your tactician?"

"I…I'm not sure…"

"Maybe that's your answer. We may have defeated Gangrel, but a war can still be on the horizon."

"But, for now we have peace. I…I wouldn't care about what anyone thought! I wouldn't be biased, I wouldn't treat you so much differently on the battlefield-!"

"Chrom, you're rambling again."

"S-Sorry…"

This was going on for way too long. The outcome could only go one way…anyone would be stupid not to have fallen for the rightful king of Ylisse. Yes, even Robin would be the first to admit that Chrom was a very attractive young man and he was kind, cared for everyone…if it wasn't for him, she didn't know if she'd even be alive. He had taken good care of her, even if she could have been a spy…

She…She might have been in love with him…

"Chrom, I…well…Gods, now I'm all nervous…I…I want to accept this…I do want to be by your side, as more than just your friend of tactician…"

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, of course. But…I'm scared that it will harm your reputation."

"To hell with my reputation!" Robin jumped when she felt Chrom's strong arms wrapping around her smaller figure, practically lifting her off the floor with a grin on his face, nuzzling his cheek into her own. "Just hearing that you'd want to be by my side makes me the happiest man alive, Robin! You are the reason I can carry on…and I wish for you to be mine, Robin."

His arms loosened as he let himself move backwards, keeping his hands, softly, on Robin's shoulders, a grin spreading across his flushed features as he watched his strategist's face become more and more embarrassed.

"I-I'm…I'm glad…I-I accept! I'd…love to be yours, Chrom…"

"Oh, Robin…You've made me the happiest man alive! Thank you…"


	2. Stahl I -Never Take my Eyes off You-

**Stahl I ~Never Take my eyes off you~**

* * *

"_My Lady, I may never take my eyes off you again!"_

* * *

"Stahl? Do you have something you need to say?"

"E-Eh?"

A man who even admitted that he was very average in every way. That was Stahl. He didn't find himself extraordinary in any way. While Robin found him wonderful in every way. He had helped her so much and he did his best teaching her about body language and even teaching her how to make vulenaries. He was a wonderful man…

But, she was beginning to pick up on his own body language. So, he was basically being betrayed by his own little tricks.

"You keep scratching your nose. Over time, I've noticed that you scratch your nose when you have something you need to say to someone."

"Wow…you're definitely getting good at reading people, Robin. I'm happy for you!"

"Yes, but…do you have something to say?"

"Well, usually…but, I have something important to say to you. I've been really happy being with you since you joined the Shepherds. You're so much fun to talk to and you're a wonderful woman."

"Where is this coming from, Stahl?"

Stahl couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed Robin's face had turned red from the sudden barrage of compliments from her friend.

"Sorry, sorry. Well, I'm just speaking my mind. I'd like to think I'm good at that!"

"W-Well, clearly you are…Really, though, what has brought all this on?"

"I'm happy. I mean, you've been around me a lot lately. I love being around you. I love…a-ah…oh, NOW I get nervous…haha…"

Gods, now Robin was starting to see what was happening. Stahl was trying to confess to her…she REALLY wanted to tell him to stop, but she just…couldn't bring herself to stop him as he chuckled to himself, messing with his armour a little.

"Your nose twitched a little. I know you scrunch up your nose or let it twitch when you figure something out. It's adorable. But, I know that means you've already figured me out."

Betrayed by her nose...she never thought she'd see the day…

"S-Stahl…I don't think I could stop you speaking, even if I tried. I'll…let you speak. You keep scratching your nose, anyway."

"Looks like we both have little tells with our noses, huh? Haha! Thank you, though…well, I'll get right to it, then."

Blinking in confusion, Robing quickly caught onto what Stahl was about to do as he took hold of Robin's hand, gently, keeping hold of it while he dropped down, onto his knee as he smiled up at her (it didn't help that he was way too tall, so she was practically at eye level when he knelt down…I'm exaggerating, but you know what I mean).

"S-Stahl! T-This is-!"

"Am I going too fast? Well, I'm down here, now…this armour is hard to move in…besides, I'll burst if I don't ask you right here and now. Robin…" She could only gulp down any fluids that were collecting in her mouth and throat, nervous about everything that was happening, feeling all the pressure building up. "I've fallen for you. Quite quickly, to be honest. It's embarrassing to admit, but there it is. And now…I want to ask if you'd stay by my side for the rest of our days. Would you marry me, Robin?"

This really was happening so fast. A quick question of 'do you have something to say' had Stahl on one knee, asking her to marry him as he attempted to dig in his armoured pockets for a little, black box, only to wonder where he'd gone and left it…

"Well…I know I have a ring for you! I must have left it in my room. Sorry about that…It's a great ring, I swear! Sumia helped me find the perfect one!"

"Oh, Stahl…I…I don't care about any ring. I-I just…G-Give me a moment…"

"Woah, there."

Rushing to his feet, Stahl could only chuckle at the flustered Robin as she fanned herself a little, embarrassed. At this point, she gave up and ended up throwing her hood up, covering her red face, but this only seemed to amuse Stahl more, as he leant down so he could see under her purple hood.

"Just a little embarrassed, huh? Well, if you'd have expected me to propose, it would have been a terrible proposal…I'm almost glad I shocked you!"

Gods, he was so wonderful…

"Stahl…I-I'll…" Her voice had started off strong, but slowly faded to a mumble as she tried to look anywhere else, attempting to avoid Stahl's gaze, only to fail as she was brought back to staring into his brown eyes. He clearly wanted an obvious answer…

"Y'know, I won't be sad if you say no. I probably jumped the gun, so-" "N-No! I-I mean…Stahl, I…I want to be your wife…" "Hm? Really? You mean it?"

He resembled an excited puppy as he softly held her hands, holding them to his chest with a soft smile gracing his masculine features.

"Yes, Stahl…I mean it. If you can read my face, then I'm surprised you couldn't read how I feel about you."

"I guessed how you felt about me. You didn't hide it very well."

"Y-You knew?!"

"Yeah, just a little hunch, anyway. You don't help your case when you stare a lot. I noticed that you stare at things you're 'interested' in."

"Oh, Gods…I'm so embarrassed…"

"Don't be! I'm so happy right now."

The woman let out a squeal as she was hoisted into the air by her, now, fiancé, who just held her there, softly pressing his forehead against her own.

You didn't have to be an expert at reading faces to know just how happy he was.


	3. Gaius I -Steal your Heart-

**Gaius I ~Steal your Heart~**

* * *

"_I'm gonna steal your heart on a daily basis."_

* * *

He wasn't as mysterious as he liked to pretend he was. In fact, Gaius was quite a predictable thief, after you knew him for so long. With how much Robin had been seeing him, lately, she could just summarize that he was a moron.

But…he was a lovable moron. Oh, boy, did she know THAT.

It was no secret that she was beginning to fall for those sweet charms of his. But, he might not have been mysterious, but he was subtle. There was no real way of knowing what he was thinking (unless he had a sweet tooth. That was obvious. Because it was EVERY DAMN MINUTE.). So, trying to see if he felt the same way was impossible for anyone.

Hell, Robin even had urges to ask THARJA to help, but that could only end in tears for everyone. And maybe a grave for Gaius. We just don't know and nobody wanted to find out.

Well, it's not like anything could be done…didn't mean she couldn't talk to him about battles, though, seeing as he was usually hovering around looking for sweets, anyway…though, getting his attention was hard enough when he was sneaking around so much.

"Gaius. Gaius! Geez…" Well, there was only one thing for it…

She took out a small bag of sweets, given to her by Lissa, and just shook them around a little, letting out a very unenthusiastic; "Oh, no…whoever will I share this Candy with…"

Barely a second later;

"You rang?"

Robin nearly jumped out of her skin when the orange haired man seemed to just jump up behind her. She could swear he just TRIED to do this to her.

"Well…now that I have your attention…"

"Oh, crap, the candy was a plot. I'll bite. What do you need?"

Passing the small bag of candy to Gaius, who took it without a second thought, having a check what candies he was receiving today, Robin sighed a little as she crossed her arms over her chest, huffing a little. "You keep missing war councils."

"Oh, come on, Bubbles-"

"Don't you 'Bubbles' me, Mister. If you keep missing them, you're not going to know what's going on!"

"I'll catch up."

"It's not so simple, Gaius…If not for Chrom or anyone else's sake, do it for my sake? I'd like to make sure you know what we're doing."

With a piece of candy in his mouth, Gaius seemed to pout a little. Well, with Robin practically begging like that…"How can I say no when you're giving me that look…fiiiiiine, I'll come to the next one."

"Promise?"

"Promise. By the way, you're not wearing the pendant I made."

Oh yeah…Robin remembered that pendant Gaius had made for her for…well…he was kind of bribing her with it, but she was still forced to accept it off him, even though it wouldn't stop her from knowing things. She ended up telling him an embarrassing secret of hers to stop him from rushing around trying to bribe her to keep a secret, even though she was already willing to keep it…

"I don't think I'll wear it every day, Gaius. It's lovely, you know that. You're very skilled at making jewelry, which is a surprise."

"Glad to know. Ehh…I'm a little offended you wouldn't wear it every day, though."

It was clear he was just messing with her a little, but she wasn't so fussed by it, even if he was being serious.

"Like I said, I wouldn't wear it every day. I'm happy you made it for me, even if you WERE trying to shut me up with it, but, still…I don't wear much jewelry, anyway."

"Ah…now that you mention it, yeah…you really don't…most other girls in camp wear jewelry a lot. Figured you would, too. Whoops."

"It's the thought that counts. Anyway…you can get back to your business, Gaius."

"Nah…Wasn't doing anything, anyway. I think I'm gonna stick around for a while~"

"…why?"

"Because you haven't been speaking to me lately. I got worried. I was almost sad that you weren't letting me bug you, anymore."

"I enjoy speaking with you Gaius. I've just been busy."

"Well, since you like me so much, here!"

Forcing her hand out and open, Gaius plopped a little gold ring into her hand, a smile on his face.

"…Ummmm?"

"I made it. Wondered if you'd like it."

"A ring? Well…it's very well made…Uhh…Oh! It fits."

"Well, you've got it on the wrong finger. I'm sure it's…this finger!"

Now she was VERY confused.

After putting the finger on her right, index finger, Gaius instantly moved it to her left hand on her…ring finger. And he had a huge grin on his face, like there was some big surprise going on…

"Gaius…is there something you want to tell me?"

"Oh, is there? Hmm…I'm not sure. You're supposed to be the smart one, here…"

"Now you're just TRYING to annoy me…Gaius, do you even realize-?"

"Damnit, Bubbles…to say you're so smart, you're completely clueless. Of course I know what I'm doing. I want you to wear it on your ring finger. Y'know…'cuz I wanna mary ya!"

"…and where has this come from?"

"Hey, you're the one who walked in on me in the bath, let's just take it from there."

"GAIUS."

The ginger haired man just laughed as he had to avoid the strategist's fists of fury. She was about ready to murder him, so he'd better make this explanation quick.

"C'mon, Bubbles. Don't tell me you haven't fallen for me. I've been smitten with you for a while. I at least thought you felt the same."

"W-Well…that's cocky of you…"

"I'm not hearing a 'no'."

"G-Gaius…s-stop trying to embarrass me."

"Come on. Gimme a yes or no, Bubbles."

"…You're a strange man, Gaius…"

How could she say yes after he just blurted that out? Then again…she was completely smitten for him…Gods, what is a woman to do…

"Do I have to get all corny on you? Very well, milady…In my fair opinion, I do think you are the most beautiful woman in the camp-"

"Please, stop."

"IN MY GRACIOUS OPINION-"

"GAIUS." It was that childish attitude that made Robin fall for him in the first place. "If I say yes, will you stop trying to embarrass me?"

"No promises. But, I'd like to think you'd say yes because you actually loved me."

"Yes, yes, I'll say it again; YES. Okay? Now stop. Please."

"I'm so loved."


	4. Henry I -Every Ounce of my Blood-

_**As you've noticed, I will sometimes only use part of the quote. Usually because the extra part of the quote feels stupid. Especially with Gaius' confession quote. Corny as hell, ya dumb frick.**_

_**I'd like to say I take requests, but if you DO want a request for a character, you might have to wait for a while, as I pretty much just write who I feel like at the time. Sometimes I might go 'oh, yeah! I'll do them next!' other times i'll shrug and do them later on. BUT. I will do MOST characters. Some I might miss SOME, but only some. I like 90% of the Fire Emblem: Awakening cast, so you should be fiiiiiiiine.**_

* * *

**Henry I ~Every Ounce of my Blood~**

* * *

"_I'll love you with every ounce of my blood, till I die."_

* * *

"ROBIN."

"UWAAH!"

"Nya ha ha ha~"

The dark mage, Henry, was getting frightfully good at scaring Robin, lately. She seemed on edge, constantly.

In Henry's head, he was keeping her on her toes! Taking care of her! Y'know?

In Robin's head; he was just being a pain in her neck.

"Henry! Do you really have to keep doing that to me?!"

"You keep telling us to be prepared for anything. I'm helping you be prepared for anything!"

"I'm not supposed to be preparing for attacks from YOU, Henry! Gods!"

"Aww…you normally let me help you with everything. Why not let me help you with this?"

"This isn't something I need 'help' with, Henry. Preparing for anything is more of a mental challenge-"

"GOTCHA! NYA HA!"

Robin just sighed as he vision went completely black, already guessing that she'd been shrouded by the dark mage's long, black cape, as he held her tightly, swaying from side to side with a grin on his face.

"Henry…go away…"

"I'm helping!"

"No, you're not. I don't need any more help, Henry!"

"…but I like helping…"

When her vision came back, she felt pretty bad…she ended up looking into the pouting face of the white haired mage. He genuinely looked upset, even if it looked a bit childish.

"Henry…You've been a huge help to me. You helped me patch up the tents, you helped arrange my books and you even helped clean up the weapons and much more! I don't want you to push yourself to help me."

"But I do enjoy helping you, Robin! If I'm not helping you, I just like being around you."

"Well, you're fun to be around, Henry. But not when you keep trying to scare my pantaloons off, okay? You can talk to the other Shepard's."

"Don't wanna…"

She was about to beg him to stop being a child, until she felt his head shuffle into her lap. She was on a chair…he was basically kneeling next to her and laying his head in her lap as he pouted.

This was probably the weirdest tantrum. A tantrum she didn't really want to be part of.

But, she had no real choice.

"Don't pout, Henry. Okay…explain yourself. Please."

"I just like being around you. Nyaha! What's gotten into me, huh? I know you didn't tell me to, but…well, I suppose I'm starting to really like you!"

"Huh…well, I like you, too, Henry."

"Really?!"

"Of course. We're allies."

"Aww…Robin…You're a really special lady…I don't mean like a comrade. Trust me, I didn't have many of those, nya ha! You guys are the first! I mean as more than comrades! Like…when a mommy and a daddy love each other-"

"You pulled that on Chrom, you won't pull it on me."

"But, do ya get it, Robin? I REAAAAAAALLY like you."

"…Get your head out of my lap, Henry."

"Kaaaaay~!"

She could only roll her eyes as he pulled his head out of her lap, but still leant against her, knelt on the floor beside her, as he smiled up at her. He seemed happy…like he got that off his chest.

"Just how long has this been going on for? And…well, what is making you go rushing to admit this?"

"Well…you were always interesting. Tharja kind of has the right idea."

"Let's not mention Tharja."

"Kay. But, she's right. You're special. And I like special! And you asking me to help you with stuff…well, I'm pretty obedient, so I was happy to help! But hanging around you so much…you were even more special than I first thought! I sound really weird right now…I think I'm creeping myself out! Nya ha!"

"You definitely sound strange…you're saying very…well, it sounds pretty sweet."

"Ohh~! I can do better, I can do better~!" Now he just seemed like he wanted to make a game of it… "I think…I think you're as pretty as a crow!"

…oh…

"Like a…crow?"

"Yeah! Oh! Oh! What about…as cute as a kitten's corpse!"

"I-Is that a compliment…?"

"Aww, Robin, I really like you~! Of course it was a compliment!" Sure didn't sound like it. "You like me, too, right, Robin?"

"H-Henry, that's…uhh…you're…definitely unique."

"Aww, thanks~! I'm one of a kind! Heheh!"

"Definitely…w-well…haaaaaah…I don't know what it is Henry, but…have you used some hex on me?"

"Hm? No. I'd never curse someone I liked so much! I'm not even THAT cruel. I think…"

"Well…I'm definitely under your spell, of sorts…I'm quite smitten with you?"

"Awesome~! Hey, I'll go out and buy a ring, then!"

"H-Huh? A ring?"

"Yeah! We'll get married, fight together and have tons of kids! Ohh~ I'll teach them dark magic! I'll be the best daddy around~!"

"H-Henry-! Ah…off he goes…"

She couldn't help but smile to herself.

Really, how DID she become smitten with such a strange man…well, maybe she answered her own question. He was strange, but he was actually a lot kinder than he let on, especially to people he called his friends.

He still said the weirdest stuff, though…

"Should I get one with skulls on it?!"

"You are the OPPOSITE of romantic…"


	5. Yarne I -Let's Repopulate-

_**Because everyone loves Yarne. Well, I haven't even married Yarne in my game, yet...I need to...but it's a hassle to go around trying to marry people while completely avoiding chrom or he just forces himself on you. It's insane.**_

* * *

**Yarne I ~Let's Repopulate~**

* * *

"_I love you! Let's repopulate my species!"_

* * *

"You've really changed."

"H-Huh?"

"The fact you didn't jump out of your fur when I snuck up on you is proof of that."

He didn't really notice. Yarne had always been terrified of fighting, seeing as he was the last of his species. The Taguel would die off if he didn't survive! He might have been back with his mother, Panne, but it didn't change that he was the last of his species…he had no real way to save his species.

"W-Well…I feel a lot comfier now. Everyone is here for me and even my mother is here."

"It must be wonderful to be with your mother after the future you've had."

"It really is. The future is scary, Robin! I'm glad I met you here, rather than there…the past is so nice in comparison…"

He felt charmed by Robin's soft smile. She was the kindest person to him. He felt like he could be so much braver when she was around.

The biggest example was the two of them caught in an ambush.

* * *

"_You run back to the camp and get help!"_

"_But, I can't-! That is…I mean…what about?"_

"_Stop blathering and GO!"_

"_B-But-! No! I can't! I won't leave you here to die!"_

"_Yarne!"_

"_I'LL stay and fight them off! YOU go back to camp and get help!"_

"_No! I'm not leaving you here!"_

"_Well, I won't leave YOU here!"_

"_Then we'll do it together! Okay? If we get a chance to run, take it!"_

"_Y-Yeah! We can do it, together!"_

* * *

Even he was surprised at his bravery back then. But, he couldn't let Robin get hurt while he was allowed to run away, even if it was to get help. He liked Robin…he liked her a lot…

"A-Ah, Robin…how is that wound, anyway…?"

"Wound? Oh! From the ambush. It's healed nicely. It's sweet of you to ask, thank you, Yarne. I'm glad you stayed with me. It was wonderfully brave of you."

"If I seem braver, it's all thanks to you. I'd…I'd do anything to keep you safe."

"Aww…bunny getting brave?"

"W-Well, yes! Bunny getting brave-! Why are you laughing?!"

Now he just felt very embarrassed…Robin was laughing in his face…

"S-Sorry…I can't help it. You're being so cute! Fluffy bunny."

"STOP THAAAAAAT~!"

He was getting flustered. His fur was standing on end as she just brushed her fingers against his ears.

Gods, what was he supposed to do?! He…He was falling for this woman so quickly…all because she inspired him to be braver.

"R-Robin…could I say something?"

"Hm? Of course. Is something bothering you?"

"K-Kinda…d-do you remember when I asked to be kept away from the front lines?"

"Of course. I have a few extra battle formations for you-"

"You don't have to! I'll be wherever you want to put me. I trust you fully. If you want me in the front lines, I'll be there. If you want me to stay behind, I will. If it's you that planned it, I will trust you with my life! Therefore; I trust you with the fate of my race."

Blinking, Robin could only tilt her head a little, staring at the Taguel in confusion.

"…You wouldn't trust anyone with that much pressure…Where has this come from?"

"I just…trust you a lot. You're really good at what you do…and I'd want to protect you, too! H-Hey, if you're gonna change strategies, could you put me near you?"

"Huh? Well…yes, I could try that. But…why?"

This was it. He had to say SOMETHING. Even if it failed, he had to show her that he was braver! Much braver!

Standing himself up, he took a deep breath, looking down at the tactician, who just blinked her brown eyes up at him, seemingly innocent on any feelings Yarne currently had, even as his face flushed (and she was surprised he didn't end up panicking about that).

"I-I want to be able to protect you! W-When I was younger, mother died before she could raise me as a human or even a Taguel, so…I don't know much about Taguel customs, but I know plenty about human customs! I know that when a man feels very strongly about a woman he asks…for her hand? Or her foot?"

"He asks for her hand, Yarne. Is this…a proposal?"

"Y-Yes! I think? Proposals are for marriage, right?"

"Haha…yes, they are, Yarne."

"Then yes! This is a proposal! I want to protect you for as long as I live! B-But…I also need protecting…and you're very good at that, too! So…we can protect each other?"

"Well, now…I've never seen you quite this…flustered."

"I am VERY flustered and I feel VERY hot-OH GODS, IT'S HAPPENING, ISN'T IT?! I'M GOING EXTINCT. I'M GONNA DIE."

"Yarne…Yarne! Gods, Yarne…Uwah!" He wrapped his arms around her, gripping her tightly, whimpering a pathetic; 'Help meee' at her, not letting go anytime soon. "Please. Yarne. You're okay. Stop. Let go."

He just whimpered at her, not really knowing how to respond to his face heating up more and more. "Robin, I'm scared."

She sighed a little, gently bringing her arms up to stroke along the ends of his long ears, hearing a small sound of approval from him as she just let a soft hum come from her throat.

"You won't die from getting flustered. Don't worry. I'll always be there to protect you. Just like you'd protect me."

"R-Really?" That definitely got his attention. Hell, even his long ears raised up as he looked to his comrade, his eyes shimmering. "D-Does that mean…you'd want to marry me?"

"Of course, Yarne. Why wouldn't I?"

"W-Well…I AM a coward…"

"Not to me. You've gotten so much braver and that is wonderful. Knowing I helped with that…well, it makes me blush! Come now…I won't let you die. I'd be very upset if you died…don't go leaving me."

"A-Ah! I'd never leave you! Nope! Never! Uwaaaaah, Robiiiiiin~!"

"Hm? Eek! Yarne!"

Before she could even blink, her feet were taken off the ground by the Taguel, who seemed to get a little excited, bringing her up so she could look right into his eyes as he gave her a toothy grin. "I-I'm really happy! If happiness could kill, I'd actually be happy to die right now! Wait, no I wouldn't…we'd need to repopulate, first. THEN I could die happy."

"YARNE."

"Huh? Was…that bad?"


	6. Olivia I -In love with you Forever-

_**The first female character I married was Olivia because she was adorable as all hell, I loved her to bits. So, the first female I had to write in this story had to be Olivia. SO, I apologize since the most requested female was Lucina, but I had to write Olivia first. I'll try my best to write for Lucina soon. Depends how well I can write her, seeing as I've never tried Lucina before.**_

* * *

**Olivia I ~In love with you Forever~**

* * *

"_I've been in love with you forever…I only wish I had the courage to tell you sooner."_

* * *

"Oh no! No, no, no~!"

"Olivia?"

"EEK!"

"Woah, there…"

The young man, Robin, blinked, watching as the young dancer, Olivia, flailed her arms around as she turned to face him, her face turning completely red.

"Is something wrong?"

"W-Well…I-I…Umm…"

Turns out, Olivia had a few money issues going on…every way she turned, somebody wanted her money for something. As it was, she had no real confidence in her dream of having enough money to build a theatre (or even her own dancing), so people just taking her money for everything was beginning to frustrate her. She just found out she had pretty much no money left in her little piggy bank…

"That really sucks, Olivia. If you want, I can try help-?"

"No! Of course not! I could never ask that of you! You've done so much for me, already…I couldn't ask for MONEY from you…It's more than just a few Bullions…you'd go bankrupt…"

"I'd be willing to help. I don't really spend my money on anything important, anyway…"

"NOOOO~!"

"Wow…"

Robin was surprised she was being so loud about it. He was one of the only person who really knew about her dream and he really wanted to help her. He'd spent so much time just making sure she was okay and trying his best to help her in any way. She was happy about the time they were spending together and she'd be sad when he'd stop for whatever reason.

"S-Sorry, Robin…I'm just…extremely frustrated that all my money keeps disappearing so easily…I feel like I'll be an old hag before I have my theatre."

"No…don't speak like that. Olivia, you'll be sure to have your theatre! I'll definitely help you! Grab me a hammer if you have to."

"N-No! You shouldn't say stuff like that! Y-You shouldn't push yourself for my sake…"

"Why not? You're my comrade and friend, Olivia. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy! Perfectly happy! I…I'm happy as long as you're here."

"That's cute of you. But, I'd be happy to help you."

She grew more and more frustrated. This wasn't what she wanted!

Well, to be frank, Robin being so nice to her had made her feel so…soft for him. She knew she was falling for him and she was falling for him HARD. He didn't stare at her body (if he did, she didn't notice), he didn't pressure her or just compliment her just to make her happy. When he said anything to her, it was truthful. He was the kindest man she knew…Gods, she could go on about him forever!

But, she had no courage to say anything to him…All she could do was hope he was smart enough to notice…he should have been! She was hardly subtle…

"Robin, you don't have to help me with this…I don't want to strain our relationship with this silly dream."

"Don't call your dream silly. I'd love to see this theatre of yours! Seeing you dance on a stage would be a wonderful sight. One that I'd look forward to for as long as it took."

"T-That's sweet of you…but…I want us to be friends…if you stress yourself out over my dream while you have enough pressure on you with the war…I could never forgive myself for being a distraction…"

"Well, now…you're the best kind of distraction. Haha…if you distract me anymore, I'm going to get myself in trouble."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"No, no, you misunderstand…it's a good thing. Well…I think it's a good thing." Now she felt a little bit stupid…she had no idea what he meant and she showed it in her face as she just stared at the tactician, who grew a little embarrassed. "Now you're putting pressure on me…this isn't the way I wanted this to come out…"

"Robin?"

"Come, now…don't look like that. I'll end up spilling my heart out so much that it'll sound ridiculous…"

"Spill your heart out? Robin, I don't-"

"Umm…hold on. Will this make you understand?"

For a second, Olivia just blinked as Robing stuck his hands into the pockets of his Tactician's garb, rustling around in them, concentrating on his thoughts as he brought out a little, red, velvet box and placed it in Olivia's hand.

"What's this?"

"If you open it, you'll find out."

"O-Oh…" she let out a little gasp as she opened the box, catching sight of a small ring of gold with a small jewel on the top, coloured a light pink, the same colour her cheeks were turning. "R-Robin, this is-!"

"It's an engagement ring. I was hoping you would accept. All this time I've spent with you…it's made my heart race and all I can think about is spending the rest of my life with you."

With every word, she grew more and more flustered, just wondering when he'd stop so she could just run and hide under a rock somewhere to hide away from her embarrassment.

Well, it wasn't every day that the man you're smitten with just comes out and proposes.

"Olivia? Will you answer me? I mean…if it's a 'no', I don't mind-"

"N-No! I-I mean…it's not a no! It's-! Ohhhhhh…You've got me all frustrated, Robin…"

"I'm sorry?"

"I-I do! I mean…I will! Marry you, I mean!"

"You will? I'm actually surprised…I was fully expecting to get turned down…I mean, you must have a lot of suitors."

"I wouldn't call them 'suitors'…just…mean who seem to flirt more than I want them to…you've never flirted with me. You've been so kind and honest to me…and I…I love you for that! I-I've been falling for you for so long now…but, I stayed quiet about it…I figured you must have a lot of women after you…"

For a while, the two stood in silence, until they both burst into soft laughter at their reasons for staying silent about their feelings.

"So, we both thought the other would have another man or woman with them? Well, now…I suppose we were technically on the same wavelength!"

"Yes, we were. I'm…I'm just glad one of us was able to say something! Now our feelings are out there! I'm so happy right now! I can't contain myself-!"

"Oh? Oof!"

The feeling of Olivia's thin and gentle arms wrap around his neck, Robin couldn't help but blush as her body fell flush against his own. He felt her body just mold into his and it just embarrassed him even more knowing that. As cliché as it sounded, he felt like a puzzle piece being matched with its partner piece…oh, boy, that DEFINITELY sounded cliché…now he just hated himself.

"I-I'm sorry…I got excited…"

"No, no, it's fine. Honestly, its lovely…I don't think I realized how small you are."

Her head could rest in the crook of his neck, but she was so thin and small in every other way that it was amazing. Her dancer's garb helped show her small figure off to the world. She definitely showed that it embarrassed her a lot, though.

"I'm so glad…I can finally have someone to share my life with…I'm sorry I've been such a hassle…"

"You're no hassle at all…so, how about we think about your theatre? Working together like this…well, your dreams are my dreams now. I'm glad to be able to share them with you."

"Oh, Robin…you don't need to-"

"I don't NEED to…but I WANT to. Anything for you, dear."

She was going to have a lifetime of embarrassment from him. But it'd be a lifetime of pure happiness, too.


	7. Lucina I -Cherish Every Moment-

_**Because Lucina is the most requested character. I won't reveal who I'd do next, but I WILL listen to requests! You don't need to send them in like 50 times panicking that I'm taking no notice. It just might be taking a while for me to think about things for them. Some characters are a struggle for me. So, I won't rush them out. Hopefully, when I do get them done, they'll be worth waiting for.**_

* * *

**Lucina I ~Cherish Every Moment~**

* * *

"_I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."_

* * *

Lucina trusted Robin with all of her heart. He worried about her whenever she seemed down, always being there to pick her up and let her on her way. Her father's best friend…

She knew the stories. Her father was betrayed by his best friend and killed. She knew she should be paranoid of him because it was most likely going to be him…everything pointed that way. But she couldn't stop herself from liking him…He was kind and caring and would give up anything to make sure victory came to them without any lives being lost. The shepherds were so important to him.

"Lucina? You're sitting all alone again…"

She jumped a little, snapped out of her day dreaming as she turned her head to see Robin standing just behind her, a look of worry on his face.

"R-Robin…I didn't notice you there."

"I think I know how Kellam feels, now…Haha…thinking all alone again?"

"Well, yes…"

"Is your future still bothering you?"

"Usually…but, this is something else…"

"Hm? Anything I can help with?"

The princess was surprised when the strategist sat himself down in the field, right next to her, smiling softly at her. The smile that she had grown so used to…the smile she enjoyed seeing every day. One that could bring her out of the harshest depressions. Her future was always a worry, but she was here to stop that, with the help of her father and his allies…she trusted them.

She trusted Robin.

"That would depend…this isn't a matter like one about the battles ahead or even my future. It's…more of a personal matter."

"Personal? Well, I hatge to see it, but I'm definitely more curious now…I'd be glad to give you someone to talk to. You know me…if it's a secret, I'll be happy to keep it safe and locked away. Or you can tell your father."

"I tried telling father…he just chuckled at me like I was some silly teenager."

"Technically-"

"Don't."

Robin shrugged a little, his small smile still gracing his handsome features.

He really was the most liked in the camp. Lucina could see why…he was the kindest man she knew. Even her father, Chrom, couldn't match him in kindness (even if that was only because he could smash holes in walls).

She did TRY telling her father about how she felt towards the Tactician, though…

* * *

"_You're saying you've fallen for Robin, Lucina?"_

"_That's not what I said!"_

"_Sure sounded like it…hahaha! I'm proud my daughter has found someone she wants to spend her life with. A little creeped out, at the same time, seeing as it's my best friend…But, I approve of your choices!"_

"_Father, you're being embarrassing!"_

"_You wanted the full father experience, right? Well, this is it."_

* * *

For the first time, she actually wanted to slap her father in that grinning face of his to see if it would stop him laughing…She didn't say she fell for him! She said she liked him!

…Okay, now she could see why he thought that.

Oh, who was she kidding…she was in love with the smart man besides her. She didn't know how or why, but no matter how much she tried to deny it, this man had already claimed her heart as his own, even if he didn't know it.

"Well, your father will always want what's best for you, Lucina. As do the rest of us. No matter what, I'll help you, no matter how embarrassing."

"Robin, this isn't a simple problem. It's…ugh…I feel like an embarrassed child with a crush on an older man!"

If you want to get technical, that was exactly what she was.

"A crush on an older man? Have you fallen for somebody from this time?"

"W-Well…yes…father thinks so…"

"Well, if you're stuck here, you may as well settle down. Maybe that way you won't have to avoid everyone with little Lucina being around."

"Maybe so…I hope that would be the case…but…I'm a child from the future and he has been here for his whole life…what am I supposed to say? 'Hi, I'm in love with you, hope you don't mind that TECHNICALLY I'm younger than you'?"

"Wow…you've definitely thought this through…Surely it can't be that bad?"

An idea struck her a little as she blinked up at the man, a small smile coming to her face. "What about you? If someone from the future fell for you, would you be against being with them?" Yes. Genius, Lucina.

"Hm? Why ask me?"

"Well, you're smart and trust worthy…anybody else might lie to me…"

Technically wasn't a lie…

"Well…I wouldn't mind."

"Y-You wouldn't?"

"Not at all. You're all here to stay, now. You need to live like regular people in this time. If you want to settle down, go for it. It doesn't matter who with…if one of you DID like me, I'd love you to tell me so."

"Umm..."

"You said yourself, Lucina; I'm a smart man. I know when somebody is trying to say they like me."

"T-That's not-"

"Lucina, you just asked me how I would feel if someone from the future told me they loved me. Straight after you said you were falling for someone. It does look suspicious."

She thought her idea was great. She'd just ask him if he wouldn't mind being with one of the future children and if he said he didn't mind, she'd have confessed that she thought she was falling for him…but, looks like he was much too smart for her…

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to think you wouldn't notice. I figured it was…subtle…I didn't want to say anything and get turned down and make things awkward-"

"It wouldn't have been. Besides, how could I turn you down, Lucina? You're a wonderful young lady."

"But…you're my father's best friend."

"He doesn't seem to mind the idea."

"…HE TOLD YOU?"

"Well, he's just a worried father. He had a chuckle about it, but I'm quite happy about the idea."

"Y-Y-You are?"

The embarrassment just grew…she didn't even realize that her father had blabbed! Fathers were supposed to embarrass people? She was almost happy about it, but, currently, she wanted to strangle him.

"If you were to confess those kinds of feelings for me, I'd be happy to accept them. If you wanted it, I would be by your side, forever. I'd support you, no matter what path you chose, Lucina."

"But…We're not from the same time."

"We are now. You are part of my life, now. And I want you to stay that way. By my side. Would you want that?"

"I-I-! More than anything-! W-Wait…that came out…desperate…I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize. It was cute of you. Hmm…I don't have a ring for you, but…here."

Turning to his side, Robin picked something up from in the field beside him, pulling out a couple of small flowers, messing with them as he made a small ring out of them, taking her left hand gently and placing it on her ring finger, smiling at her as she grew more embarrassed.

"T-This is-?!"

"Like I said, I don't have a ring…I didn't prepare myself for this. So, this will do for now. It'll break by tomorrow, but-"

"I-I won't let it break! Even if it was just simple and lazily made-" "Hey-" "But you made it for me! So…I'll treasure it!"

"You don't have to. If you would have me, I would love to have you by my side, forever. I would buy you a gold band for your finger to prove that we belong to each other."

"R-Robin…I…I don't know what to say…Well, other than 'YES', but…Y-You know what I mean…"

The masculine chuckle that Robin let out brought Lucina into reality as she just blushed at the man before her. Looking to the flowers that rested upon her finger she felt…extremely happy.

"I'm…I'm so happy…But…what if-?!"

"Lucina. Don't go thinking about 'what ifs'. We know that upsets you…just think about what you want. You do want this, right?"

"O-Of course! I…I would never doubt that! I'm just…worried something will tear us apart…"

"If it does, it won't be for YEARS. Trust me, you won't get rid of me so easily."

She trusted that. Robin wasn't a man who would die so easily, nor was he a man who would abandon her if her mission sent her away from Ylisse.

The princess couldn't help but be paranoid…


	8. Inigo I -Only one for Me-

_**I'm pretty chuffed that this one isn't as long as Lucina's. Inigo is my favourite, I expected him to run on for ages with me just spamming my feelings for him out onto a page. Literally, when someone said 'You should write the rarer pairing; Inigo and Robin' I just about died. My thoughts were basically; 'my time has come'.**_

* * *

**Inigo I ~Only one for Me~**

* * *

"_I used to say this to all the ladies, but you're truly the only one for me."_

* * *

"My, my, Robin. How wonderful you look today~"

"Inigo…Haven't I told you it's pointless to go flirting with everybody like this?"

The poor child looked offended by Robin's blunt attempt to tell him to get away from her while she sat in her tent, reading. She was a little miffed that he didn't even call into the tent to ask if she was changing, he just barged in. Moron.

"You wound me, Robin! I've actually been quite silent to other women, lately!"

"Huh…I feel quite special."

"So you should! I only have eyes for you, Robin."

"Now you're being ridiculous."

Now, this was his problem. He pouted as he realized that Robin would probably never believe him, no matter what he said to her.

Well, he couldn't blame her. He had flirted with every woman in the camp and even every woman in Ylisse, damnit!

Yes, he was going to be blunt in saying he had feelings for the strategist. She was one of the rare women that tolerated him and even had tea with him. WITH HIM.

Well, it was mostly out of pity, but there was also a bit of kindness there (he'd seen her having tea with other Shepards, so he assumed she was being friendly and trying to make friends with everyone). He loved how she was so kind to him…

But, he had a bit of resentment towards her sarcastic and blunt side. Mainly because she showed her sarcastic side to him all the damn time.

"Come now, Robin…don't you believe any compliments you're given? If someone like…Gerome said you were a stunning woman, would you believe him?"

"I'd believe that he might have been drunk."

"Okay, that was a terrible example…What about if Chrom said you were stunning?"

"Chrom has seen me naked, I don't think he'd ever say anything like that anytime soon."

"HE WHAT?"

Well, now…Robin was pretty sure everybody heard about the bathing tent incident. Especially since Robin practically chased Chrom around the entire camp with a towel around her nude figure, angrily throwing anything she could find at him. Rocks. Tomes. Axes.

Well, maybe not axes, but you get the picture.

Inigo's shocked face at least meant he hadn't heard…she felt bad for saying anything, now, but he coughed to quickly change the subject, grimacing a little.

"W-Well…I'm sure he thought you had a stunning figure…I'm very jealous that he was the first man to see you that way."

"The first man as far as I remember." He did quickly shut himself up, realizing that talking about her memories (or lack thereof) might be a sensitive subject, but she giggled at him a little. "Don't look so worried. It's fine, Inigo. I get what you're talking about, though…it's sweet that you want me to accept compliments, but it's hard to do. Not even sure why…Might be my baggy clothes, could be that I just don't act…feminine."

"You act very feminine, Robin. Well, I think so."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Inigo. You should think more about your performance in battle."

"Oh? Am I lacking?"

"Not at all. You're very skilled. I MEANT that you should stick to strategies, instead of trying to show off so much."

"Well, I show off for you."

"Yes, yes, of course."

She didn't believe him.

Gods, it was annoying! He had to stop himself just shaking her around by the shoulders and screaming in her face about it.

Sighing, he stopped himself from doing anything rash…he got a little bit of his rashness off his father. But his mother's shyness took over very quickly and forced him to blush as he turned away from the woman before him.

"C-Come on, Robin…you won't take a compliment off old Inigo?"

"I don't take a compliment off of anyone, really. We're in war, I'm not supposed to gush over men complimenting me."

"Maybe that's because you don't have a special man in your life? Do you have anyone you wish to be with forever?"

"Hm? That's a strange question, especially from you. Why do you wish to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes, but didn't satisfaction bring it back?"

"…I never expected anyone to reply to that…fine…there may be a man I have some feelings for."

That was like an arrow straight through Inigo's poor, fragile heart.

Maybe it was clichéd of him to think he could settle down with anyone, never mind the beauty that stood before him…his opinions on the girl couldn't get any higher if they wanted to. She was smart, kind…well, everybody probably thought the same thing about her. His thoughts weren't so original.

"Well, why don't you tell him you have feelings for him?"

"Because I have other things to think about before I think of settling down."

"During this war…would you settle down?"

"Maybe…sometimes, you just need a distraction…something to make you think that everything is okay…hmm…maybe telling him how I feel wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Damn it. He wasn't sure if he could take hearing about her marriage to some other man.

It didn't help that Inigo was from another timeline, forced to stay in this time to save his own future for his past self, who wasn't even born yet. Maybe Robin would look past it…But…he didn't know what to do…he could only think of being his usual self…

"How about you, Inigo? I know you love the ladies, but you did say you were being restrained, lately. Any special girl caught your eye?"

"Well, you're good at putting the pieces together, yes? I do have a woman I would like to call my own."

"And who is that?"

"Now you're putting a lot of pressure on me, Robin."

"I'm not as stupid as you think, Inigo. I can put pieces together very easily. If I couldn't, I wouldn't be here as a tactician for Chrom. Now…who is your special lady?"

As Robin turned herself to look up at the standing Inigo, he saw a certain glint in her eye as she seemed to smirk at him.

Oh, Gods…

"…How long have you known?"

"'Oh, Robin, I only have eyes for you~'. Around about then. If you want me to go into a full explanation of where you let yourself down, I can-"

"Please don't, I feel embarrassed enough…Well…at least I know you have someone you'll go to. I don't need to worry-"

"Now, now, you won't get away so easily."

Standing up, Robin only came to Inigo's neckline, making it harder for her to look intimidating. But, she was smart enough to not care so much, seeing as she already figured him out and had him in a corner.

My, this was one cliché day…coming in to bother the woman he was falling for, only to have her figure out that he was falling for her without even trying.

Yes, Inigo felt like he was just one big cliché.

Though, he jumped when he felt Robin's small, soft hands cup his cheek gently, brushing her thumb over his flushed skin as she smiled up at him.

"Come, now…with how much you've been bothering me lately, how could I not have fallen for your charms? I'm surprised no woman has actually fallen for you, before now."

"Ouch…that's harsh."

"I'm glad of it. It means I don't have to worry so much about a woman coming to try and steal you away. Doesn't mean I won't worry about you womanizing them."

"I would never-! Like I said, I only have eyes for you. Now and forever."

"How cliché."

Well, maybe being one big cliché wasn't so bad.


	9. Ricken I -Throw my Arms around you-

_**I can't help myself. Ricken isn't hard to write and he's absolutely adorable. I know people that don't like him much, though, so he probably won't be the best of my writings in this...ah, well...**_

* * *

**Ricken I ~Throw my Arms around you~**

* * *

"_I wish I could throw my arms around you and never let go!"_

* * *

He always felt so small compared to everyone else. He was the youngest in the camp, so he felt like there was no way he could ever have anything good happen to him…but being a part of Chrom's army made him feel more confident!

But his height didn't make him feel very good about anything…

Tapping his pen against his blank sheet of paper, Ricken could only hum to himself as he had to think hard. With Robin's help, he was able to write a letter to his parents and it went very well! The bad thing was that the reply came back VERY quickly, his parents getting very excited to hear about how well Ricken was doing.

So, NOW he needed to reply AGAIN. He didn't just want to send them the same letter again saying 'Oh, I'm wonderful, yay'. He wanted to tell them EXACTLY what was happening…

He had so MUCH to say to them, but nothing to really SHOW.

Maybe Robin could help him again? But, that was the problem…he wanted to write to his parents about her…about the woman who he had fallen head over heels for. But he didn't want to just say 'yes, I have a crush on this woman, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me back' to his PARENTS. They'd want to hear about his MARRIAGE, rather than just childish crushes.

But, he couldn't just wait until he got the bravery to ask Robin to marry him to reply to his parents. He had to tell them SOMETHING.

"Ricken? Ricken?!"

The young mage jumped when he heard the feminine voice outside of his tent as he panicked, trying to get his stuff together and flailing to get his large hat and shove it onto his head, only to shove it on a little too hard, forcing himself to fumble to straighten it out as Robing poked her head into his tent, watching him fumble with a giggle.

"A-Ah! Robin?! Y-You just barged in!"

"I apologuze. I heard you fumbling around and got worried. Hm? Oh? Trying to write another letter?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Oh…not going well?"

She could read him like a book. "It never goes well…they respond quickly and leave me with nothing new to say…"

"So, no news to report?"

"Nothing new…I can't just give them the same 'I'm doing well', either, or they'll just think I'm bored of replying to them."

"Poor Ricken…want more help?"

"Not with the suggestions you gave me last time! No limb ripping! You sounded like Henry!"

"Well, good point…okay, I won't meddle in your affairs. By the way…Chrom told me you went off on your own a while ago…where did you go?"

Oh, that…a few days ago, Ricken went out on his own to the slope of Ghoul's Teeth to gain a bit of experience…he couldn't tell her that, though. He was glad he got something more than experience out of it, though.

"Well…I went out looking for things…I found a nice stone. Oh! Here!"

The tactician raised her brow as Ricken dug into his mage's robes and brought out a shining, green stone, about the size of the palm of his hand, a blush on his smiling face as he held it out to the woman.

"Oh! Wow, what a beautiful stone! Where did you find such a prize?"

"W-Well…Oh, just…laying around…"

"Laying around? Something like this? Oh…I think I've actually seen this stone in a book before…I think it's a kind of gem from Ghoul's Teeth…RICKEN."

"I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR."

Instinct took over as he shielded himself from any nagging he was about to receive, only to no avail when Robin glared down at him, her hands on her hips. He was ready for a scolding…

"Why would you go somewhere so dangerous on your own?! You could have been hurt!"

"I-I was going for experience! Look! I'm not even hurt, I promise!"

"You better be telling me the truth! If you're hurt I want to know!"

"I am! I'm not a child, Robin! I'm a grown man!"

"A grown man who made a stupid decision!"

Well, at least she was admitting he was a grown man…that was a start.

"M-Maybe I made a stupid decision, but I don't regret it…I got this stone out of it and I want to give that to someone, so…if they accept it, it'll be worth it!"

"Ricken? Well, that's nice, but…still, I worry about you, Ricken…"

"But, I'm not a child, I told you!"

"I know. You don't have to be a child for me to worry. You're my ally and my friend. I care, Ricken."

He couldn't help but blush as she put a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him with worry. "D-Don't look at me like that…I feel bad for making you worry about me…"

"Good. Don't make me worry again, Ricken…"

"W-Well…I want to give the stone to you, since you like it so much."

"Oh? That's…lovely of you. I mean…you went through so much to get it…"

"Y-yeah, but…here's a weird question…if I put that on a ring and gave it to you…would you accept it? Like…a proposal?"

Now was Robin's turn to blush as she looked down at the young mage, who just looked away with a flushed expression.

"W-Where has this come from?"

"I-It's been on my mind for a while…But, if you wouldn't, then…you can just have the stone. I'd be happy if you just accepted that."

She just stood in shock. Really, Ricken was a wonderful young man and…well, now she was just confused.

"Ricken…really, this has come out of nowhere…I can normally read everyone very easily and see these little things, but…I never knew."

"I'm…pretty good at hiding things, when I feel like it…I figured you'd think I was too much of a child for you, so…actually, I thought you'd laugh at me."

"I wouldn't dare laugh at something like that. This is very serious…I mean...you proposed. I wouldn't laugh at that…do you really think so poorly of me?"

"No! Of course not, I mean…I think you'd just feel like I'm a kid with a crush, but-! I-I really do like you and I want to be with you! B-But…umm…"

"Come here, okay?"

Shuffling closer to her, he couldn't bring himself to look into her chocolate brown eyes. But he was surprised when the young girl leant down a little, pulling his large hat up a little and brushing her lips against his forehead as gently as she could, giving the young man a quick kiss.

His face practically exploded with heat as he looked up at the young woman as she smiled down at him. "R-Robin-?!"

"I didn't say no, did I? You're a wonderful young man…hell, you're not exactly much younger than me, so of course I can see you as a grown man. And I want to watch you grow more. By your side, Ricken."

"R-Really? Yes! I'm so glad!"

"Woah, there!"

Now was Robin's turn to be surprised, as the mage jumped up and down, ending up jumping into his new fiancé's arms, forcing her to carefully wrap her arms around him as he nuzzled his head into her chest. He really was happy.

"Now I have something to write to my parents! Ahhh, I'll tell them all about you!"

"Don't go exaggerating about me, okay? I don't want them expecting so much."

"I'll tell them the truth and about my feelings for you! This'll be great! I promise I'll protect you for the rest of my days!"

"Hehe…of course. And I'll be here to support you."


	10. Lon'qu I -I Confess-

**_CONFESSION CHAPTERS ARE HARD TO WRITE. Especially for this prick. But we love him. He's wonderful. _****  
**

**_If you can't tell, it's all confessions for the first chapters. The roman numerals next to each name in the chapter names represent the chapter FOR that character. So, these are all the FIRST chapters for the characters. When I get a certain amount of the confessions done I might take a break from them and mess with extra chapters. So, I'd mess with the next set of stuff. We'll see. _**

* * *

**Lon'qu I ~I confess…~**

* * *

"_I-I confess…I do have feelings for…Gods! Must all these emotions be so vexing?"_

* * *

"I can't believe I had to go in there…damnit! All this for one woman…"

The Myrmidon didn't half get weird looks from the female staff members at the jewelry store while he was in there. They were very curious why he didn't want to go near them…

Yes, Lon'qu had entered a women's store. In truth, he was completely smitten with a certain tactician who had stolen his heart with her strange ways of showing affection and trying to force a laugh out of him. He didn't know why, but she had crawled her way into his life and he didn't want her to leave. He needed her in his life…

He was terrified of women, usually, because he didn't ever want them to get so close to him…he didn't want another woman he cared for dying protecting him. But he was going to protect Robin.

That is…if she even accepted the ring he was going to give her. He had a feeling she didn't think much of him. At times he did seem quite sexist, to most women. Really, he didn't care much for that kind of thing, if a woman could fight, they could fight. It didn't matter to him. But, he was PREEEEEETTY sure that Robin wouldn't think the same way.

"Lon'qu?"

She had the worst timing, too.

"R-Robin?!"

"Well…I didn't expect to see you walking out of a woman's establishment. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just…well…" He wasn't going to fool her. She just raised her brow at him a little as she blinked in confusion. "It's none of your business…"

"Well, I'm almost proud that you could go in there. Proud and…surprised."

"And? What are you doing in town?"

"Ricken and Henry told me about a stall in the market selling some rare texts. They suggested I stop by. Turns out I already had all of those texts. Still, I'm a little concerned that you haven't answered MY question yet, really. I know you think it's none of my business, but…are you hiding something?"

"N-No! Why the hell would you think that?"

"You're acting secretive. Oh, well…I suppose I can't do much about that. If you're heading back to camp, would you mind me walking with you?"

"…I-I suppose that's fine…"

"You've definitely gotten better with women. I'm glad."

"Yes, well…I suppose that's thanks to you…"

"Oh? I don't know how, but I'm glad I could help."

"Well, those shenanigans of yours helped, in general. As annoying as they were…"

This earned him a small giggle which made his face heat up seeing her small smile gracing her soft features.

"I'm glad, Lon'qu. You've become much more tolerable, lately."

"Tolerable?"

"Well, yes. You weren't that likable at first, you know…it didn't help that you would pretty much avoid conversation with me because of your phobia. Cherche told me what caused that phobia…"

"W-What?! She had no right to-!"

"I know. I'm sorry that I asked her about it. I try to know as much as I can about the army, but you never told me a thing…I asked around and Cherche was worried about your phobia. I apologize…"

"…guh…no need to apologize…I'd have probably told you, one day, anyway…"

"I'm really glad, Lon'qu. You're a wonderful friend, now." There was that smile again…it was beginning to annoy him…he was about to give up and just throw the ring at her and ask her there and then. He knew his proposal wouldn't end up being special, but he just…wanted to get it over with. "At least battle was never affected by your phobia. I worried at first, but you really gained our trust, easily."

"Like I said when I met you; the Khan gave orders and I just stabbed people. That was my role. It is the same for Chrom and yourself."

"I'm glad. But, you need to show more personality. Come on…when I made you laugh, it was great! You should laugh more."

"I will do no such thing."

"Moody…" he couldn't help but find her little pout cute as they both walked together, heading towards the camp. "I still can't help but be curious what you've been up to today…you're not normally so secretive."

"Why must you keep going straight back to that? It doesn't matter what I was doing."

"Wasn't that a jewelry store you were in?"

"Does that matter?"

"Buying a gift for someone?"

"Robin…What I went in there for doesn't matter to anyone. It's only my business."

"…well, okay…"

Well, how was he supposed to propose to her now? Yeah, he had a little more of a clue about how she felt about him. She seemed indifferent, to be honest…he had a minor chance? It was either that or he was deluding himself…

He just couldn't tell.

The two ended up in silence, only the sound of their footsteps against the grass as the headed to the camp accompanying them on their travels. Weirdly, Lon'qu missed the sound of her voice…yeah, her voice wasn't soft or gentle like most cliché stories would say, but he liked how her voice was blunt and often sarcastic in her speech patterns. Hmm…

"Robin."

"Oh? It's not like you to start conversation, Lon'qu."

"Yes, well…I wanted to ask something."

"Ask away."

"Y-Yes…well…Gods, this is vexing…"

"Vexing? What is such a complex question that it has you so flustered? Oh…I mean it, your face is red."

True to her word, Lon'qu's face had heated up as he fumbled in his pockets a little, though he wouldn't let his eyes leave Robin's face as she just blinked up at him. This confused blinking turned into a stare of shock when Lon'qu ended up knelt on one knee before her. "W-What are you-?"

"Just…quiet…"

"Oh…"

To be frank, she could see exactly what he was doing. It was hardly an unknown gesture to drop down onto one knee in front of a woman. But, it still came as a shock, especially from Lon'qu, whom wanted nothing to do with a woman because of his past. His phobia seemed like it would never leave him, yet…here he was, before her, bringing out a small, golden ring and presenting it to her.

"L-Lon'qu…are you-?"

"Proposing? Well, if it isn't obvious, I must be doing something horribly wrong…"

"But…why me?"

"I…I'm not going to just spell out my feelings right here and now! That would be…humiliating. No, but…I wish for you to accept this. I…I know you probably don't feel much for me, but-"

"Well, you're wrong. You really don't know women at all, Lon'qu…I feel a lot for you. Maybe, at first I didn't like you much, but…well, spending so much time with you…I've come to really like you."

He wanted to make her blush, not the other way around! Damn…

"I'm…I'm glad…then, you…?"

"I accept…whole heartedly. I don't know how, but I fell for you…"

"Yes, well…it seems the same for me…I-I…I'm not exactly sure what to do next…"

"Maybe get off your knee…you're going to have grass stains on your trousers."

Embarrassed, Lon'qu quickly jumped up and stood before her, scratching at his neck like a shy young boy who just had a girl kiss him. It was almost cute for such a masculine warrior to suddenly act like this in front of a woman he had fallen for.

"So…this is why you were in that women's store?"

"Well…yes…it was hell…"

"Yes, you did it for me…how sweet." The raven haired man jumped a little when a pair of gentle arms wrapped around him gently, but he quickly relaxed into Robin's arms, placing his own hands against her small back. "It looks like your phobia is gone."

"Only for you…and that's why I wanted to marry you."

"Well…I'll gladly be yours…I won't leave your side."

And he trusted that she'd never leave him. She wasn't like the other women. She was special.


	11. Gregor I -Many Happiness-

_**I used to not like Gregor...now I love him to bits. He's kinda adorable for a large man. I think whoever marries him would be very lucky with a muscular man plodding around haha. One day I'll stop having to do all these confessions. That day is not today. **_

_**I'm having fun, though! But I want to start the depressing ones, soon...**_

_**The chapters for each character won't be in any order in particular. They're just kinda like...long drabbles. Just fun little one shots! Nothing amazing.**_

* * *

**Gregor I ~Many Happiness~**

* * *

"_Now you listen, Gregor promise to bring his beloved many happiness for as long as we both keep on with the living."_

* * *

"Oy, Robin! You feeling better today, yes?"

The poor tactician couldn't help but grumble as she heard the strong accent of Gregor practically bursting into her ear drums as he entered the mess tent, clutching a large plate of food while Robin played with her own food.

Now, she didn't dislike Gregor. Quite the opposite, she very much liked the man. Yes, he was an older gentleman, yes he was a mercenary, but…well, he was a charming man. Charming…handsome…muscular…

Oh, Gods, was she really turning into such an embarrassment?

"Yes. I'm feeling much better, Gregor. Thank you."

"Is good! Gregor is very pleased that you feel much better! Would hate if our smart lady got herself stressed. Would cause her death, yes?"

"Yes…"

Lately, Gregor seemed very worried about Robin over working herself. She had a lot of pressures pushed down on her since she joined Chrom's army, being pushed into a position of power. She had the lives of the whole army resting on her shoulders, constantly. If anything goes wrong in battle, it was her fault. She was in charge of the strategies that kept everyone alive.

Gregor seemed to be one of the only people that noticed how stressed she got, constantly floating around to make sure she was okay, as much as his ways of making sure she was okay was weird…ranging from giving her strange drinks that tasted just about horrid, to watching over her when any bugs bothered her, in case they bit her or something.

He was turning into some strange guardian. Not that she minded…she couldn't help but enjoy his presence in her life. She wanted him to be there more.

She didn't mention that, though.

"Gregor is glad! Robin being hurt would hurt Gregor very much."

"I'm flattered."

"So you should be! Flattery is form of affection. Gregor just showing affection towards friend." Showing affection to a friend…okay…? "Now! Eat to hearts content! Gregor will feast with you!"

Well, he had more of a 'feast' than she did…he ate a lot, but that wasn't strange in the army. Hell, Stahl ate much more than he did, usually piling up about ten plates. Didn't stop her wondering where the two put it all…Gregor was more understandable, he had much more muscle. But Stahl was thin and tall…seriously, where did ANYONE in this army put all this food?

"Hm? Is Robin not hungry? Should eat. Build up strength for next battle!"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking too much."

"More stress? Is horrible sight. Young lady, you are getting stress lines in forehead. Soon, you'll be looking older than Gregor."

"Oh Gods, I don't need more wrinkles…"

"Need to take all that stress off you. Chrom should give you time off, yes?"

"He'd probably want me to, but I don't really have time for-"

"Nonsense! Everybody must have time to put feet up! Especially lady who is in charge of keeping soldiers alive!"

"No pressure, eh…?"

She had enough pressure off Chrom, never mind off a worried Gregor. He was just trying to be helpful, but his words were usually blunt as all hell and then he wonders why people look at him funny. His humor didn't help…

"Gregor not mean to make you feel pressure. Try to help."

"I know…thank you very much, Gregor. But, if I can't handle a bit of pressure, then I shouldn't be a tactician."

"But you are good tactician. Would be tragic to lose you. Make Gregor weep like child."

"That's sweet of you. But, I can handle this pressure. I promise, Gregor."

"Well…as long as you don't mind the help of old Gregor."

"That's very nice of you. You don't have to stress yourself out, though."

"Nonsense! Gregor can handle anything! You see Gregor? Picture of health! Itty bitty amount of pressure will do no harm to bulging biceps."

The older man flexed a little, showing off his muscles to the tactician next to him with a grin on his chiseled face.

"Well…that really is a lovely offer. But, I really couldn't do that."

"Hmm…well, then how about this…?"

For a moment, Robin just blinked, watching Gregor rummage through a small pocket on his Mercenaries garb before pulling out a small, quite fancy, ring, making Robin jump at the slight surprise.

"Oh! That's…"

"Robin knows what this is, yes? Gregor is asking that I can help you as a husband. No extra stress for either of us and a life of happiness will await." Now, she definitely didn't expect to see this side of Gregor suddenly appear. And he was so confident in what he was saying. "I know Gregor is old, but is very loving. Would make sure to give you life of happiness. As husband and wife, Gregor would remain by your side to help you through sad pressures of war. You agree?"

"W-Well…this is…very fast…"

"Gregor could not hold back much longer. Apologies if all seems much fast for you."

"No, not at all! You…shouldn't apologize for this. Wow…I never expected such a thing."

"Well, love has wonderful ways of surprising everyone. Even Gregor! Harhar!"

Robin giggled at Gregor's hearty laugh, gently bringing her hand up to grasp at Gregor's much larger hand as he carefully placed the ring upon her proper finger with a grin. "There! Is perfect!"

"It definitely is perfect…I already feel a lot of my stress just melting away."

"Is Gregor's job now, yes? Will always be there to help lift weight off little feet and protect my cute, little wife."

"Yes…and I'll make sure to make you happy, too."

"No worries, there! Just accepting proposal makes Gregor ten million times happier! And will always be happy with Robin as wife!"


	12. Cherche I -Meant to be-

_**Minerva for best Fire Emblem character. Ever.**_

_**This was fun to write mostly because of Minerva. Also because Cherche is one of my favourite female characters. Honestly, she's wonderful and I was happy to write for her.**_

* * *

**Cherche I ~Meant to be~**

* * *

"_Hm, it's funny, being close like this just feels…right. It's as if it was always meant to be."_

* * *

That was it…he had enough…

All this time spent trying to find a mate for Minerva, Cherche's loyal Wyvern, was an eye opener that was for sure. But it also meant he had to defend himself from fire breath when Minerva attempted to ATTACK her possible mates.

He enjoyed helping Cherche. But having to have her help his burns wasn't a wonderful thing…

"I'm very sorry about all of this, Robin."

"It's fine, really…I guess Minerva just doesn't like any of the males we found for her."

"I suppose not…Quite depressing…I looked forward to seeing her possible children…flying around, learning to breath fire- OH, WHAT A CUTE THOUGHT."

"OW, MY ARM."

"Oops! Sorry!"

The red haired woman always had a weird idea of what was cute. It was even weirder seeing as she ended up wrapping Robin's arm up too tightly with those bandages, really hurting the burn he received from Minerva.

"She really has a bite to her, huh…"

"Yes…You didn't have to intervene like that…you could have been worse off."

"Yes, well…that man's Wyvern would have been worse off against Minerva. Besides, she backed off when she realized she hurt me."

"She's been feeling sorry for herself ever since…"

From afar, Robin heard a little wail from said Wyvern, as she popped her head around the corner, whimpering as she watched her master bandage up her injured friend.

"It's okay, Minerva. You can come out. I don't blame you for this."

Clearly she blamed herself, not needing Robin to blame her. She wouldn't come out, just letting herself sulk back around the corner, whimpering.

"Oh…"

"Well, she really has grown fond of you. It must be all the time you've been spending with us. She liked you rather quickly, too! That's rare."

"I'm honored."

Yet again, he heard a little wail from Minerva, though, this time, she didn't poke her head around the corner. She just let out the wail to let Robin know she acknowledged what she said. Which was nice.

"It's sad that she's so picky…if you were a Wyvern, she'd probably love you."

"You wish I was a Wyvern?"

"Of course not. I'd be missing out on a good friend if you were. As much as Minerva having a mate would be wonderful, there'd be a hole in my life without you around, Robin."

"Awwww…"

"N-Not in that way!"

"The lady doth protest too much."

With a blush on her face, Cherche let out a little giggle, at least amused by Robin's antics…she even heard Minerva let out, what sounded like, a laugh from around her corner.

"Well, at least Minerva and I have each other...men don't seem to like either of us."

"Oh? Are you suggesting you've been looking for a husband? And that men aren't interested in you?"

"Yes…well, they're interested in ME. Just…as soon as they see Minerva they turn tail and run. Some men even tried to suggest that I left Minerva for them…I couldn't do it, though. I'd never leave Minerva."

Well, that wasn't a shock…the shock was that men would even TRY to tear them apart. Or that they would care that Minerva was there, in the first place…

Cherche was a stunning woman. Any man would be lucky to have her. Robin would be lucky to have her…and boy, did he want her…He wanted to protect her, he wanted to love her…but, he felt like he was just a friend to her. It's not like he wouldn't try, though.

"I can't believe they'd let a woman like you slip through their fingers over a Wyvern…Minerva is wonderful, as are you, Cherche."

"Ohh…if only all men thought the same way as you. Minerva is the cutest Wyvern! I don't know why most men can't see that."

"Huh…well, she is pretty cute. Even when she's feeling sorry for herself." Popping her head back around, Robin could swear Minerva was blushing as she let out a little whimper before giving him a small roar of appreciation. "You're welcome, Minerva."

"She's definitely fond of you. Come now, Minerva~!"

Upon her master's request, Minerva plodded out from her corner, making her way over to the duo before her, rubbing her head lightly against her master, her tail swaying around behind her.

"She seems better, at least."

"Yes! I'm glad she is. She felt terrible about your arm."

"It barely hurts now. I'm just glad she didn't go attacking the other Wyvern. That could have ended badly."

Nodding in agreement, Cherche petted the head of her precious Minerva, smiling sweetly as the Wyvern practically purred at her as she sat down beside her master.

"Well, everything is okay now. I won't push her into finding a mate, anymore."

"Maybe concentrate on finding yourself a husband?"

"I've long given up on a husband, Robin…"

"Hmm…How about this, then…"

"How about what-? Oh my!"

Cherche ended up in complete shock when Robin pulled out a small black, velvet box from his cloak and holding it up to her, showing the gold ring inside. Her jaw hung open in awe. Hell, even Minerva looked shocked as she stared at the shiny ring before looking back to her master, roaring a little to bring her out of her shock.

"Well, now…I must've shocked you."

"J-Just a little…b-but…why-?"

"Because of all this time I've spent with you. I've thought about my own life, watching you try help Minerva with her love life. I'm grateful that she chased away all my competition. I don't have to worry about another man trying to steal you from me…Cherche, I've fallen in love with you. I want you to marry me. I'd protect you and Minerva with my life and even love you both as you need."

"Oh, Robin…That's…yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!"

"I won't let either of you down. I promise."

"I feel bad, though…Minerva is all alone while I have found love."

"Well, I suppose I have enough love to share with you both. I'll love Minerva like a sister. A big sister."

"Aww…isn't that lovely, Minerva?"

The roar she let out was filled with glee as she nuzzled her large head against Robin's own head, purring at her master's new lover. "Woah, there…Minerva? MINERVA."

Suffice to say, Robin ended up on the floor with Minerva rolling around with him, practically playing with him as Cherche just watched, laughing at the two.

It was a surprise to see Robin looking so happy playing with a Wyvern. But, he really did love Minerva in the same way Cherche did. He loved Cherche even more.


	13. Gerome I -Hone our Edges-

_**I have mixed opinions on Gerome. He's kinda cool...kinda dorky...but I'm indifferent. But, I do like him! So, I'm happy to write him.**_

_**It's just weird how I write Cherche then move on quickly to her son. Damnit...**_

_**A few points though; I do update pretty fast...I can write a couple of chapters of this per day (up to 4, to be honest). But, that's because I have WAY too much time on my hands. I had to quit Uni to take a year out before joining a new course and I have no job as of yet. So, my constant amount of spare time in the house is spent writing. So, I'll update a lot. If there is a long time of no updating, assuming I've jumped into another fandom for a while (which will rarely happen, Fire Emblem is a game I play CONSTANTLY. Too many playthroughs.**_

_**A second point; I MIGHT stop writing confessions for a while and move on to write the second chapters for some of the already complete characters. We'll see how I feel. I'll write a few more, though. I'll confirm if I'm stopping in the next couple of chapters.**_

* * *

**Gerome I ~Hone our Edges~**

* * *

"_From today onward we'll hone our edges, together. We'll carve a path to happiness through whatever fate may bring."_

* * *

He was normally around here…She could see Minerva, but not him…

Gerome was mysterious enough as it is. All she wanted to do was thank him for something and he was nowhere to be found. Normally he wasn't away from Minerva, so…why was she in Wyvern Valley but he wasn't there?

She was just praying that this wasn't Cherche's Minerva…then again she DEFINITELY never left her Minerva's side. Gerome's Minerva looked like she'd been in much more battles, too…this was definitely his Minerva.

"Minerva?"

The Wyvern let out a small whine as she turned to face the tactician, her tail swaying in glee at the sight of her. Yes, it was corny to say it, but she definitely took very well to Robin, for whatever reason. The Wyvern looked very happy to see Robin.

"Good to see you, too. Where is Gerome? Not with you?" Cocking her head to the side, Minerva whined a little, clearly stating that her master wasn't near at the time. "Too bad…I've been looking for him…" Carefully, Robin made her way over to the Wyvern, letting her soft hands graze against the tough skin of the beast, petting her as gently as she could while she let out a sound of approval.

That's when she noticed…"Hm? There's something around your neck…?"

Upon closer inspection, a small box was tied onto Minerva's thick collar. Now, this was curious…Gerome was pretty neat and tidy. Robin had never seen him just leave something, especially not on Minerva. To be honest, she seemed happy to keep an eye on it. Robin would have expected a Wyvern to be unhappy with the arrangement and eat the box…

"Now, now…let me take that off your hands, Minerva."

Oh, but she took GREAT offense to that, roaring at the tactician and jumping away from her a little, glaring at her.

"Whoa, whoa! Minerva, I'm sorry…I didn't know it meant that much to you. Okay, okay, I'll leave it. That's okay, right?"

Calming down, the Wyvern nodded a little, resting again and shuffling closer to Robin, brushing her large head against the soft hand of the tactician.

"Minerva? Is something wrong, I heard you roaring…Oh? Robin?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice approaching them, Robin turned herself around, blinking at the red head who had appeared behind her.

"Gerome! I figured you'd turn up sooner or later. I wanted to speak with you-"

"You shouldn't be bothering Minerva."

"I wasn't, don't worry. We were playing nice until she took offense to me trying to take this box off her…I didn't think you'd leave something like this with her."

"O-Oh…I normally wouldn't, but…this was a special exception. Ignoring that, why did you want to find me?"

"Just to thank you. I was surprised you keep coming to the War Councils, but I was happy to hear you raise your voice about some matters. I'm glad you're speaking up more."

She couldn't help but notice the light blush that could be sighted under Gerome's black mask. It made he realize that she'd never seen his face under that thing…it upset her, but she shrugged it off. It didn't have anything to do with her.

"I knew I couldn't stay quiet forever. I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"Well, I'm glad. It was great to hear you, Gerome."

"Is that all you were here for?"

"I thought you might like company, for once. If you still want to be alone-"

"No, that's fine. I do, sometimes, enjoy more company. As much as I enjoy being with Minerva, sometimes another human is nice to speak with."

That was a surprise. Gerome normally hated interacting with anyone in the army. He only interacted with Robin because she was rushing around trying to get him to interact more with the others. Well, it gave her more chance to speak with the man.

She was pretty thankful for that, in a weird way.

"Well, I'd be glad to stay with you and Minerva. Besides, I'm still awfully curious about that little box…it looks fancy just for a simple box. What's inside?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with just yet, Robin."

"Just yet?"

"Forget it."

This wasn't exactly strange. Gerome was always secretive about everything. But Robin's curiosity was beginning to annoy her…she didn't want to dive right into his personal life when she knew it might offend him. She didn't want to risk that…

"Well, if that's what you want. I won't question it."

She blinked as he stayed silent, not daring to look her in the eye as he just brushed his hands against Minerva's thick skin, messing with the small box around her neck as she purred affectionately at her master.

Though, Robin watched, curiously as the Wyvern seemed to push at Gerome a bit, seemingly hinting at him moving more towards Robin.

"Minerva, please- W-Wait! Minerva!"

She couldn't help but laugh, watching as the Wyvern seemed to begin playing with her master, picking him up with her mouth, by his collar, and placing him in front of the giggling tactician, who just looked up at him curiously.

"I think Minerva is being playful today."

"She is FAR from being just playful…she doesn't need to interfere."

"Interfere with what?"

"It's nothing!"

Another shove and Minerva was just about ready to throw Gerome right at Robin, grumbling at the red head. "M-Minerva!"

"Gerome, is something wrong?"

"W-Well…no…nothing is wrong, per say."

"Per say?"

"Look…I'm glad you came out here…I do have something I need to tell you…"

"Oh? Do tell…"

"Well…oh, I need to take this off, or you'll just think I'm lying."

"Gerome, what are you-? Ah!"

Robin's face turned red as Gerome stripped off his mask, allowing her to look into his dark eyes and noticed his blushing face as he refused to meet her gaze.

"I-I want you to see my face as I say all this to you…"

"Say what to me?"

"It's…very embarrassing…Minerva, please…"

On cue, Minerva raised her head over Gerome's shoulder, allowing him to take the small box from her thick collar. She looked pretty pleased with herself as she watched over her master who looked VERY embarrassed.

"Gerome…what's going on?"

"Even I don't really know…what I know is that…well, I didn't want to get close to anybody in the army, but…I guess I couldn't help but get closer to you. You were…unique. And, I've fallen for that charm…"

"Fallen for-? Gerome, what's-?"

Raising his hand, he quickly silenced Robin as he looked into her brown eyes, embarrassed as he held out the small box towards her, encouraging her to open it.

Doing so, she let out a small gasp as she caught sight of a small, yet elegant ring.

"Like I said…I've fallen for you charms. I've fallen for…you…and I want to be strong for you, to keep you safe."

"G-Gerome…I…I don't know what to say."

"If you don't want to accept it, that's perfectly fine…if that's what you want-"

"Don't speak like that. You haven't really given me chance to reply to you. I…I'm pretty happy, Gerome. I…of course I'd accept this! I've enjoyed all this time I've spent with you. I'd love to spend so much more time with you."

"Y-You would?"

"Why so surprised? Any woman would be lucky to have you…and I'm so happy you chose me."

"Of course I would. Almost everyone practically loves you in the camp."

"And I'm glad that you clearly love me enough to go proposing."

As Gerome just blushed more, Minerva gave a pleased roar, bringing out a giggle from Robin who let her soft hands brush against the Wyvern's cheek gently as she clearly tried to get in the middle of the two.

Well, she seemed glad that her master was happy with his new 'mate'.


	14. Lissa I -Such a Great Life Together-

_**Well...writing these girls are hard and Lissas was hell for me. But that's because I was having issues with writing her confession out? It's...very strange.**_

* * *

**Lissa I ~Such a Great Life Together~**

* * *

"_Oh my gosh, this ring is HUGE! Ohh…We're gonna have such a GREAT life together!"_

* * *

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

BORED.

* * *

If you couldn't tell, Lissa was very, very, VERY bored.

Pranking wasn't as fun as it used to be…not since Robin banned her from doing so, especially to him. He had gotten extremely tired of her putting frogs down his cloak and waking him from his sleep by holding his nose. She was sad that she wasn't allowed…he was the only one who really reacted to her pranks.

Everyone else just shook their heads and walked away from the Princess. She was actually pretty sad about it…

Letting out a big sigh, Lissa let herself flop onto the grass under her in the field she was currently sat in. Bored…Bored as hell…

"Wow, I get an incredible feeling of Déjà vu seeing you laying there like that."

The young blonde blinked, looking above her only to see Robin chuckling down at her with a smile on her face.

"Pretty sure it's supposed to be me found lying in fields."

"Robin!"

Shooting up to sit herself up, she almost bumped heads with Robin, who luckily pushed himself back, but happily grinned, sitting himself down in front of his friend.

"I'm surprised you've not been pulling practical jokes on everyone, lately. You've been pretty restrained."

"Yeah…but, that's only because you're the only one who's actually FUN to prank! Everyone else just…ugh…"

"Wow…aren't you a picky princess? Haha."

"Maaaaaaybe…But, don't worry! I won't prank you. I made a promise."

Yes, she did…he got too annoyed so she PROMISED to never prank him again, as much as she really wanted to…a promise was a promise and she wanted to make sure Robin was happy. But, not being able to prank him got her really bored…

She wanted to see him squirm! It was way too entertaining!

"Wow…you look upset about that promise. Was pranking me really so entertaining?"

"Of course! You flailed around and did some rubbery thing with your face! You were all like; BWAAAAAARGH!" Robin felt a little offended when she began pulling faces at him and laughing at her silly impressions of the tactician.

"I do NOT do things like that…!"

"Oh yes you do! It's great! Aww…I miss it…"

Wow, she really did look upset about that…he felt really bad. But he got really annoyed by her childish pranks! But, hey, they were kinda endearing, too.

I mean, he really liked her. Lissa was such a pretty young lady, it was just her pranks that got on his nerves.

"So, me pulling those weird faces entertains you?"

"Yeah. But, no more pranks, like you said."

"How about this…"

Before Lissa could question it, she was brought to a painful laughter by Robin, attempting to imitate what Lissa said was the kind of face he pulled which amused her the most, bringing out a few new facial expressions (that she very much enjoyed) for her.

"Oh my gosh, Robin! Ahahahaha~! You don't have to do that~! Haha~!"

"Well, if it makes you laugh, it's worth making a fool of myself-Hey! Get up!"

Robin could only sigh when Lissa fell back onto the field, holding her sides. She was a little more amused by this than Robin expected, really…

"Lissa…"

"I'm sorry! I just…didn't expect that! Haha!"

Well, he rarely did go and pull stupid faces…in fact he NEVER really pulled stupid faces. Not on purpose, anyway.

He waited until Lissa had stopped laughing, chuckling a little as she sat herself back up with a confused smile. "So…why did you go and pull that face?"

"Well…you looked pretty sad and bored. I don't like it when you're like that…I prefer seeing you smile. You do have a bright smile that makes everyone feel better. We don't want everyone getting upset because you're down…"

"O-Oh…Is that it?"

"Should there have been another reason?"

"I dunno…maybe you couldn't stand seeing me so sad and want to always make me smile?"

"Well, there's that. Lissa, is something ELSE bothering you, besides from me not pulling faces at you?"

She knew it was impossible to hide anything from him. He was the smartest man she knew. Hell, the only person who was smarter than him was Miriel, but she was INSANELY smart. Or just…insane…or both…or…never mind…

"I dunno…you're spending all your time with Chrom, lately, so…I don't get to see you as often…"

"Well, I'm kind of stuck seeing Chrom a lot, no matter how much I want to see everyone else. He's kind of our leader, you know?"

"Yeah, but I'm kinda jealous of him! My brother constantly being able to hang out with you, while all I get is-"

"You got to prank me when I was sleeping."

"That's not the point I'm here to make!"

"I came to you."

"Damnit, Robin!"

And there she went again, flopping onto her back in the grass, as Robin just chuckled at her frustrated pout. She never had the patience for his back sass.

"Oh, come on…don't get all pouty on me."

"Not my fault you're such a smarty pants!"

"I like to think that's a good thing."

The blonde could only grumble. It was hard to talk with Robin, especially since, as much as he could be fun, the two had very different personalities. Robin was happy to work and would engross himself in said work, while Lissa just wanted to have fun and not really do…anything.

But she couldn't help but have fallen for the smart man…

"It makes me feel stupid…"

"You're far from stupid. You're smart enough to be able to prank me."

"That's because YOU'RE oblivious!"

Well, he couldn't deny it, really…

"Maybe so. Well, if being oblivious means you can smile, then I'd stay oblivious for the rest of my life."

"Hm? The heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, really. Just…I'm glad I can make you happy, even if it's only because I make funny faces…"

See, Lissa may have been a little slow at times, but she was positive that Robin didn't sound as happy about his funny faces as he was trying to be. His smile seemed forced as he grinned at the princess. "…is that really all you think makes me happy?"

He could only blink, especially at her childish pout as she huffed at him.

"Well, it's all you ever MENTION-"

"Exactly! There's MUCH more about you that makes me happy, not just the rubbery face!"

"Umm…and that is?"

…yeah, now she had to think. "Well, a lot of stuff! You're pretty fun when you feel like it! You're charming and say some really nice things. You're nice. Handsome-" "You think I'm handsome?" "Shut your trap."

She heard him chuckle as he watched her, his eyes gentle as he watched her pouting face.

"You know exactly what I mean, though…You're just great…"

"I'm glad you think so. Then what I'm about to do might not be for nothing."

"What you're about to-OH MY GOSH."

When Lissa turned to see what her tactician friend was up to, she ended up falling backwards, noticing that Robin was, in fact, holding an engagement ring in his hand, offering it to her, as he was on one knee.

Well, seeing her fall backwards onto the grass, as much as he found it funny, he had to at least act worried; "You okay, there?"

"The heck is thiiiiiiis?!"

"That wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for-"

"EXPLAIN YOURSEEEEEELF!"

"Geez…" He didn't expect her to react so…loudly…they weren't so close to the camp that anyone could hear their normal conversation, but he wouldn't be surprised if the whole of haildom had heard her scream. "Can't you tell? This is a marriage proposal."

"Well, I can see that much, but…EXPLAIN."

"I want to marry you, Lissa. Is that simple enough? I even spoke to your brother about it. He seems excited about the idea. I think after living with two girls for his whole life, he's excited to have a brother-in-law…well, if you say yes, anyway."

Now, Robin was growing more nervous. Lissa's mouth kept opening and closing, like she wanted to speak but couldn't find any words. Her face was beet red and she was fidgeting with the ends of her dress to the point where she might have torn out a few threads.

"Umm…Lissa?" "MORON." "OOF!" He had no chance to speak to her as she threw herself into his arms, sobbing, loudly, into his chest, rubbing her nose all over his shirt. "L-Lissa, please, don't cry. Did I offend you?"

"No, you idiot! You did the opposite! I'm just…ahhhh! You've embarrassed me!" True enough, her face was still red but she had a huge smile on her face. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you! Ohhh, why did you have to spring this on me so suddenly?!"

"You're having very mixed reactions about this, huh…? Well, it wouldn't have been a nice surprise if I'd warned you."

"That's not the point!"

"I'm pretty sure it's the point."

"STOP RUINING THE MOMENT."

"The moment was ruined when you tackled me."

"I said yes, now drop it before I change my mind!"


	15. Priam I -Let the World Burn-

_**This chapter is a damn celebration.**_

_**I finally got Priam into my damn team. I swear to God, it has taken so many tries, but I finally got a strategy to take down his damned army! I have 90% of the Spotpass characters, I'm only missing Gangrel, but, sadly, in my main game, I missed the chance to get him, seeing as I got a little confused and the chance was lost and I saved, sadly.**_

_**But, enough about my gaming experience, eh? Priam is much more fun to write than you'd think. He's kind of a dork.**_

* * *

**Priam I ~Let the World Burn~**

* * *

"_You give my strength purpose and meaning. I'll let the world burn before I see you hurt."_

* * *

It was weird. Oh, boy, was it weird.

Robin had been learning a lot from the newest addition to their army, Priam the hero, lately. He was a joy to learn from. He was genuinely a kind man who just enjoyed being the best at what he loved. Which just so happened to be…fighting. Still a kind man, though.

But, now…he was just acting odd. After so many fencing lessons from him, he was now starting to drift further and further away from Robin. He barely spoke to her. When she tried to speak with him, he found any excuse to get away from her. He was still trying to be friendly, but…he just got quieter and quieter every day.

Something was bothering him and Robin was utterly confused about it. But she wasn't going to sit back and just wait for him to stop talking to her altogether.

* * *

"Priam?"

"Oh…Robin-"

"Before you tell me you're busy with something-"

"I wouldn't dare. I was just looking for you, Robin."

"O-Oh…" With how much he'd been rushing away from her lately, nobody would be surprised to know that she had a bit of trouble believing him. Though, she stayed silent, watching as he took something out of a pocket and casually passed it to her. A small box… "Priam, what's-"

"A THANK YOU present, before you go getting the wrong idea."

"A thank you? Oh!" Opening it, she set her brown eyes on a lovely gold band, a small gem upon the top of it. "T-This is…wow, it's pretty. But…why a thank you present?"

"You've been very helpful lately, doing such small tasks for me that I…probably should have done myself. I mean…you ended up washing my clothes, for Gods sake…You deserved something like that."

"Well…that's fine and all and…well, I'm grateful, but I couldn't accept such a lovely ring. It must have cost you a small fortune…"

"Maybe, but-"

"Really, Priam…I can't…for a thank you gift…This is the kind of ring you'd reserve for marriage."

"T-That doesn't mean you shouldn't accept it."

"I really can't. I'm sure you'd give it to a wife one day. It'd be more worth the bullions you probably spent on it that way." The smaller woman ended up passing the taller man the small box like it was nothing, a small, caring smile on her face. And Priam just felt…a wide range of emotions.

Disappointment.

Embarrassment.

Confusion.

Anger.

"W-Wait, you're just going to-?!"

"I know you spent a lot on it, but it really is too big a gift for me. The offer is wonderful, though…Saving it for a proposal would be a much better choice."

"B-But I…that is…Gods-!"

While Priam was about to tug his hair out, Robin just seemed…confused. "Why is this such a big deal? You said it was a thank you present."

"That may be so-! But, you shouldn't throw it back into my face!"

"Throw it back- That's not what I wanted to do. I mean…I was thinking of your reputation, Priam. What would people say if they saw me walking around wearing a ring that you'd bought? I doubt anyone would believe 'it was a thank you present for me washing his clothing'. That would just make it worse."

"You know, that doesn't matter! C'mere!"

While most people would find the warrior stomping towards them threatening, Robin could only blink as he did so, grabbing her hand roughly and forcing the ring onto her finger (not so much that it hurt, it was just a surprise).

For a moment, the two then stood in silence, Priam looking rather embarrassed as Robin just inspected the ring that was forced onto her finger. Well, a specific finger…

"…Priam, you've put it on my ring finger."

"W-Well, yes, it's where rings go."

"It's where wedding rings go."

"…"

"…Priam…"

She didn't feel much better with her ally staying completely silent as she stared at him, her eyes narrowing as he wouldn't even look her in the eye.

The pieces, then, weren't hard to string together. Priam was a man of pride, but had clearly grown some affection for Robin and didn't quite know how to go about showing this affection. So, he thought he'd subtly let her know by giving her a ring to wear but not tell her it was an engagement ring.

"…So, did you just figure I'd wear it and you'd jump like 'surprise, it's a proposal'?"

"That wasn't my plan…"

"Did you even have a plan?"

"Not…Not really…"

"That explains a lot…Oh, Priam…"

He was clearly expecting some sort of scolding for such a strange proposal plan (or lack thereof), but he flinched as he felt a small pair of arms wrapping around his torso.

Looking down, his face exploded to a deep red. His eyes met the pair of female eyes by his chest, chocolate brown eyes which seemed to be staring up at him in adoration, which wasn't an emotion that Priam was expecting to see from the tactician, especially in this situation.

"You really have a strange way of thinking, Priam. It's almost charming."

"Y-You don't need to say it like that!"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. It's one of the reasons I like you. In fact, I'd be happy to wear this ring, as your wife."

"W-What? R-Really!?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dare joke about something like that."

Ecstatic. He was in pure ecstasy. Yet, he had no idea how to let her know how happy she'd just made him.

His proposal was terrible, yet she still said yes and even looked so happy about it.

"W-Well…why?"

"Why not? I feel like I've been smitten with you since I first met you…You're the great warrior, Priam and now you're a valuable ally to us all. And that means I've been able to get to know you so much more. And, trust me…I want to marry you. It may have been a terrible proposal plan, but…I can see what you wanted to do."

"I don't even know what I wanted to do…B-But…I…I'm happy…I really am!"

"Well, you look it. But, you've always been subt-AHH!" She was cut short by the tall man suddenly swooping down to grab her waist, pulling her into the air and even going as far as spinning her around. "P-Priam!"

What was she going to say he was? Subtle? Yeah, maybe she was starting to think otherwise.

After a moment of this…insanity…Priam let Robin's feet finally touch the ground, once again, but he wouldn't let go of her waist and still had a large grin on his face. "I'm sorry…I don't think I can contain myself."

"Well, now…you're usually so calm. It's quite…nice to see you showing so much emotion."

"Well…It would have been an insult to you to not show emotion for such an occasion. I would only show this side of myself for you."

His smile stayed on his features, but his eyes fell back to their usual state, serious and hard. But, his features still seemed soft.

Just for her, huh? That was an honour…an honour saved for his wife. Her chest felt warm knowing that she held that position in his heart. She was the one that he had fallen for and wanted her by his side for the rest of his life.

"Just know that everything I do, I do for you. You are my everything and my strength is yours. Forever."

"W-Well, now…when did you become such a poet?"

"D-Don't push it…"


	16. Owain I -My Weakness-

_**I feel like this chapter is pretty short, but all Owain's support gave me was 'I'M A DUMBASS'...really, Owain. You make me write this shit. I love you, but God Damn. Pretty sure future chapters about Owain will be 10x better...**_

* * *

**Owain I ~My Weakness~**

* * *

"_You eluded my defences and pierced my heart! It seems I've finally found…my weakness."_

* * *

Owain had a problem. He had a big problem. He just felt…sick…

The worst part was that he had no idea what was wrong with him. He could only grumble to his mother. She seemed to know what was wrong with him, but she…she LAUGHED.

* * *

"_Oh my Gosh, Owain! You must get this obliviousness off your father!"_

"_M-Mother, why are you laughing?! This is serious!"_

"_It is SOOOOOO not serious. My gosh, I think you need to figure this out for yourself."_

"_Wait, mother! Don't go! I need your staff! HELP ME."_

* * *

He was mad at her for that. Very mad. But he didn't have much choice but to listen to her and try and figure this out…alone…

All this stress just made him let out the biggest sigh he'd ever given.

"Lissa was right…you really are down."

"ACK!"

With how he felt right now, he did not need a heart attack to top it all off.

Behind him stood the Shepard's tactician, Robin, who looked a little surprised that Owain had practically jumped out of his own skin when she turned up. Really, she didn't mean to scare him. Normally he was the one scaring everyone else by doing stupid stuff…

"Sorry to sneak up on you like that…"

Now, here came the real issue. The only thing Owain knew about his new illness was that it had something to do with Robin. It was whenever she was around or whenever he thought about her that it got worse. His chest felt tight and warm, his stomach would hurt and his mind would pretty much go blank…

To everyone reading this, it would be pretty obvious what was 'wrong' with Owain. But, clearly, he had NO idea what his body was trying to tell him and he assumed it to be some illness.

"No, it's fine…"

"My statement still stands, though. You don't look so good…"

"I'm not feeling so good. What's worse is that I have no idea why."

"Well, dropping your theatrical speeches must mean you really are ill…here, let me check for a fever-" "N-No! Don't touch me!"

Robin looked surprised when Owain had brought his hand up and roughly slapped her own away from him. He slapped her wrist so hard that it actually hurt her…only a little, but still, that wasn't the point. "O-Owain?"

"A-Ah…S-Sorry…I-I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine…you didn't need to react so badly, though…I was trying to help you."

"I-I just...I know! I'm thankful you wanted to help, but…it's not helping!"

"I don't quite follow…"

Well, neither did he, but oh well. "All I know about this illness is that it's centred on you! When I see you, my stomach and chest both hurt! So…you coming near me like that just makes it worse!"

"Uh…huh…no wonder Lissa was laughing so much…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Owain…is there anything else?"

"You might know what this is? Oh, please tell me!"

"Explain more, first. Like…what does the pain feel like?"

She had to be sure this was what she and Lissa clearly thought it was before she went and embarrassed the poor fool… "Well…it doesn't exactly HURT, per say…Just feels…awkward. Like a stomach ache or butterflies. And my head gets all fuzzy. I can't think straight. But, I know this is about you and if you know what it is I need help, Robin!"

He was beginning to sound more and more like Yarne with each word out of his usually theatrical mouth…and that felt…sad.

"This is all when I turn up?"

"Yes! And then I can't stop thinking about you for ages and it makes it worse!"

"Okay…Owain. Do something for me and just THINK. You see me and your stomach and chest hurt…then you can't stop thinking about me, correct?"

"Yeeeeeees?"

"…THINK ABOUT IT."

An awkward silence filled the air around the two as Owain tapped his finger against his chin, genuinely thinking, quite hard, about his symptoms.

It took a few minutes, too…during his thinking time, Robin could only rub her temples before she spotted Owain's face slowly turning red.

"W-Well, uh…this is-" "Embarrassing? Quite. When I woke up, I didn't think I'd have to help a man figure out he's in love with me."

"So that's really it?! Love?! By the mullet of Ike, you must be right! I-I…I think I know why mother was laughing, now…"

She couldn't help but keep rubbing her temples. Owain was a test of her patience. Constantly. "Yes, well, think how I must feel…your mother was the one who told me to check up on you…knowing your mother wanted me to be the one to tell you is…well, it's embarrassing!"

"I…I see what you mean…"

Another awkward silence overcame the two…and they just seemed to stand there, neither daring to look the other in the eye… "…Well…now that this is sorted…I'm afraid I must take my leave-"

"Wait, Robin!"

Before she could even turn to leave, a hand roughly took her own and she ended up being forced to look at Owain. Who was now…on one knee- Oh, this can only end well.

A sparkle was in his eye as he smiled up at the tactician; "Oh, Robin…Now that I have figured out my feelings for you, I must…I must request for your hand in marriage! I…I couldn't forgive myself if some fiendish man came and stole you away before I had the chance…Which is why I'm grateful to you…because if you hadn't come, I wouldn't have figured out my own feelings…"

"Owain, please stop."

"B-But-"

"Do not start getting so dramatic. If you're gonna propose, just say it. Gods, you do enjoy your drama…I guess that's one of the many charming aspects of you, though…"

"Charming?" The blond practically leapt to his feet, grinning at the woman, his hands still grasping hers, tight. His hands felt…warm. "Am I…charming enough to marry, then?"

"I'd…I'd definitely say yes."

"Truly? Oh, Robin…You have made me the happiest man in all of Ylisse!"

THUMP. "DAMN STRAIGHT."

The two jumped and quickly turned their head to a nearby bush, only to have both of their faces explode in embarrassment as they realized that Lissa had just jumped straight out of her hiding place, twigs and leaves in her hair and scuffs on her clothing.

"M-Mother?!"

"Lissa, what do you think you're doing?! Eavesdropping?!"

"Well, I want Owain to be happy. He's my son, yeah? If he wants to marry you but didn't even realize it, then I figured he needed a good push! Just…wanted to make sure he got the push."

"Lissa…"

"Plus, you'd make sure my grandchildren don't turn out as dramatic and oblivious as he does…"

"Mother!"

"Hey, it's true, young man." Both Robin and Owain were terribly embarrassed. Yet, Owain still hadn't let go of Robin's hand. If anything, his grip had tightened. "Hey, this means I'm your mother-in-law now Robin!"

"Lissa, please stop…"


	17. Sumia I -Special-

_**Sumia is hard to write, let me just tell you that now. This chapter is NOT very good, I apologize, but all these confession chapters are getting...well, tiresome. So, I might give up with them for a while.**_

_**Besides, I wanna write some depressing shit. That's the most fun to write. Don't ask me if I'm sad, I'm not I'm EXCITED to write them.**_

* * *

**Sumia I ~Special~**

* * *

"_It's so nice to feel special for once…to love someone more than anything in the world, and have them love me back."_

* * *

"Losing myself in a book…I feel so childish…"

Lately, Sumia was down in the dumps. She felt pathetic and it wasn't exactly a feeling anyone would enjoy.

She was clumsy. She could barely fight. She felt like a nuisance. And the way she made herself feel better was by reading and trying to feel like she was part of that story. Like she was the heroine. But now she was realizing just how childish that was.

The idea of messing up in the real world and just pretending to be the heroine in some book was…it wasn't right. Not in her mind. The fact she was only just seeing this annoyed her.

"I'm so pathetic."

"I don't think so."

"Ah! R-Robin!"

Lately, Sumia had been getting along very well with the tactician of the Ylissean army. She was enjoying his company very much…hell, him being around was what made her wonder about her strange habit of getting so lost in a story…then again, she wouldn't tell him that…

"That's strange…you're not reading?"

"No…I think I'm done with all those books…"

"Wait, really? Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"Oh, it's just…I'm fed up of escaping my problems in such a childish way."

"Childish? Reading isn't childish…I must be a huge child, then…"

"No, no! I don't mean that! I mean…the kind of books I read…where I pretend to be the heroine…oh, it's just…it's stupid. I don't want to do it, anymore! I just want to stop being so useless!"

"U-Useless?" Well, Robin seemed VERY offended by her insulting herself so suddenly. "Sumia, is that what you think of yourself?! I can confirm to you that you're wrong! You're far from useless!"

"Robin…That's nice of you, but…you don't have to say it to make me feel better. I can barely walk without tripping over thin air."

"Maybe so, but I've seen Chrom trip over a pebble once. He might have been tired, but it proves that nobody is perfect."

And it also proves that Chrom tripping is HILARIOUS, but nobody was gonna say that anytime soon. Frederick can hear everything…

"Like I said; thank you. But…honestly, I know and acknowledge that I'm not…I'm not exactly a great soldier…"

"Oh, Sumia…I really don't think you should put yourself down like this…I honestly think you're a wonderful woman. Come on…we should go find some good books-"

"Nooooo~! I'm not gonna try and force myself to escape again! I want to get better!"

Robin jumped when Sumia had suddenly stood herself up, a determined look on her face, practically ready to breathe fire at this point. Well…until she, y'know…tripped.

"Ouch!"

"S-Sumia!"

Kneeling down to help her up, Sumia sat on her knees, whimpering a little and looking up at Robin with large tears in her eyes…she felt like she was at her lowest point. Trying to be strong and just falling on her face. A metaphor for her life, really…

"I-I'm sorry…I just…I feel pathetic…"

"Sumia…please, don't say things like that. I've said it before and I'll say it again; you're a wonderful woman."

"…That's so hard to believe, though…I feel like I'm doing everything wrong…Robin…I want to be stronger…But I don't know how…I'm…I'm scared…"

"No, no…don't be, okay?" The small woman's eyes widened a little when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her smaller figure. "Sometimes…we all feel useless…it's never a good feeling. I felt that way when I first became Chrom's tactician. I mean…I was an amnesiac in a field who just had a knack for strategy…how was I supposed to feel? But…I got over that. Because I knew I was useful and that people cared for me…if you feel useless, just remember that we all care for you. I care for you."

"…Robin…That sounds like something from a book…"

"It's probably been in a book more than once, but that doesn't stop it being true. Come on…I want to see you smile."

Even with him saying that, Sumia still didn't want to smile. "Robin…thank you…but, I don't think that'll change anything…"

"Well…what about this?" As his arms retracted from her thin body, she could only watch him shuffle around in his long coat's pockets, muttering to himself as his face turned red, bringing out a small box. "Sumia, I want you to take this. I'm sure you'll understand…"

She could only blink as she took the box, looking at it curiously before opening it, her eyes widening for the second time in the past few minutes. "R-Robin, this is-! A-An engagement ring?!" True enough, sat in the velvet box was a silver ring, a pink stone sat atop it.

"Yes, that's exactly it. If you didn't believe me about all that I said earlier, I hope this will make you see. I care for you so much, Sumia. I…I love you…I can't stand to hear you thinking so little of yourself. I want to prove how much I love you. That is…if you'd have me."

"I-I…of course I would! R-Robin, I…I didn't know you felt this way…"

"I have for a while now…I fell in love with your clumsiness. I fell in love with that book lover in you. I fell in love with the wonderful woman I met so long ago, now…I don't want her to waste away because she feels like she's useless when she is far from that."

"Oh, Robin…" She couldn't put into words how she felt about this man. Robin was one of the kindest men she had ever met. It wasn't hard to know that she'd fallen for him over the months she had known him. Half the female members of the camp probably wanted to be with him. Yet, here he was, giving her a ring and saying he wanted to marry her. She couldn't believe it… "A-Are you sure? I mean…you said it, too…I'm a klutz…why would you want to marry me?"

"Damnit, Sumia, I've said so! I'm in love with you! L-Like I said, though…if you don't want to marry me-"

"Of course I want to! Oh, I will marry you, Robin!"

"Y-You will! I'm so glad! Oof!" Robin ended up laying on the floor, Sumia happily laying on him, her arms wrapped around him as she giggled in glee. Well, clearly trying to hug her new fiancé was just the same as her tripping over something. "Well, now…does this mean you won't go ignoring books for the rest of your life?"

"Well…not for the rest of my life…maybe just a week so I can concentrate on a bit of wedding preparation."

"Aha! That sounds like a great idea."

"Well, besides…I think I'm living a fairy tale right now."

"Well, I hope you feel like you get a happy ending."

"I've already got my happily ever after, Robin. That's all I need."

"Well, I hope you'll like all the love I'll give."


End file.
